Courage of a Princess
by Quietly Making Noise
Summary: Part one of my Trilogy; formerly known as Game of the Goddesses. Farore's plan to liven up existance relies entirely on the courage of two: the young princess and the illigitamate son of the King of Evil... (Zelink. Finished; reviews appreciated.)
1. Darkest Night

((Disclaimer: The Zelda characters aren't mine, and I don't claim to have created them.)) ((PLEASE don't skip any chapters! Okay, so my chapter headings leave something to be desired, but each is crucial! Thanks! *Child )) ((Oh, yeah, any reviews greatly appreciated, as this is my first Zelda fic that I've published.))  
  
DARKEST NIGHT  
  
Zelda backed away until she felt a pillar press against her spine. She placed her hands on the cold marble, ready to push away whenever possible. Her cheek stung; had she a mirror she would have seen the red hand-mark that was developing. Intense blue eyes glared out at the Gerudo through a veil of golden hair. Ganondorf came closer, a smirk on his lips. He reached for her with a gloved hand for the second time, and Zelda spat at him. He cried out in his harsh tones and clawed at his face; Zelda darted across the room.  
  
The curtains were drawn, and the evening sun lit the room through the drapes an eerie red. Zelda's face glistened in perspiration and tears. A large four-poster bed occupied one corner, and she and this were the objects of Ganondorf's intention. With a snarl he came at her again; she backed away smartly but came up against the wall. There was nowhere left to go. . .  
  
Ganondorf cornered his prize, a look of triumph on his greened features. His red hair sparked in the light, and his eyes glinted with desire. He reached for her with both arms, and a pounding started in his stomach as he felt her wriggle under his grip. He laughed delightedly, tilting her face upwards with a hand in the crook of her neck and enveloping her mouth in a kiss.  
  
"You beautiful creature," he purred, as she struggled against him, "Simply exquisite."  
  
Zelda wrenched away, "Get your filthy hands off me, Thief."  
  
"Thief? But of course, my Princess," murmured Ganondorf delightedly as he manoeuvred her towards the bed. Zelda noticed the direction he was taking and struggled all the harder. But the Gerudo's grip was strong, and his passion for her gave him strength. He tore at her dress until it fell in shreds to the stone floor, undressing himself with a few swift movements. Zelda was pushed down into what was to become a dark dark evening. . .  
* * The two guards outside the door to the chamber knew nothing of this, and proceeded to play Pitch the Pebble through until the small hours, when one started to nod in sleep. The other leaned on his pike and sighed quietly. The corridor was becoming cold and draughty, and he shifted, clinking in his armour. A short glance wouldn't hurt, surely. . .  
  
The guard gathered his courage and opened the door a crack. It creaked horribly, and he jumped in his boots. Silence. . . He pushed the door open further, and poked a helmeted head around the frame. His jaw dropped as he saw the scene. Fully clothed, Ganondorf looked up sharply, and with a roar leapt across the room, seizing the startled guard with one hand, drawing a short knife with the other. There was a short gasp, a gurgle, then silence. Ganondorf carried the body easily to the window and rolled it out; it fell with a muted splash into the moat.  
  
Zelda lay flat on her back in the bed, helpless, and in shock. She had no other wish than to die at this very moment, but her quivering body did not want to obey her mind's urgent cries to throw herself from the window. Her stomach tingled, and she loathed the thoughts of what had just happened. Ganondorf stood by the window, silhouetted by the recently risen moon. In the distance somewhere, a Wolfos howled. Finally, the shock of what had happened hit Zelda in a rush, and she covered her face with the silk blanket and sobbed quietly.  
  
Ganondorf turned from the window and stalked over to his Princess, standing like a Moblin beside the bed.  
  
"You should be proud, Princess. Not many women have had this pleasure."  
  
"I envy those who haven't," returned Zelda through her tears.  
  
Ganondorf grinned evilly in the moonlight, "What choice did you have? None! I am King of Hyrule and no-one, not even that Fairy brat," he added, divining her thoughts, "will topple me!"  
  
*** 


	2. A Secret Well Kept

((Disclaimer: The Zelda characters aren't mine, but Kiren is.))  
  
A SECRET WELL KEPT ~Nine months later~  
  
The Princess' attendant Impa stole out of the Castle Town in the semi- darkness of evening. She employed her skills as a Sheikah to make herself cloaked, hard to spot and silent. Hyrule Field seemed dark and foreboding in the half-moonlight. Not that it bothered Impa, but it was unnatural for Hyrule. Since Ganondorf came to power, nothing had escaped his wrath save the Gerudo Valley. And the wicked Desert Man paid no heed to his kin. So life in the Fortress continued much as it had before the takeover.  
  
Impa strode quickly up the red rocks and stood by the gorge, the bundle in her arms held tight against her strong chest. She took a long look at the tiny boy swathed in silk blankets and laid him down at the top of the slope leading to the bridge. The child had wisps of red hair, and fair blue eyes that were squeezed shut in a dreamless sleep. Impa took a note from her tunic pocket and slipped it inside the blankets. The boy opened his eyes at her movements, and Impa met his gaze.  
  
~ A green-clothed figure lying on the floor in a pool of red. ~  
  
The vision was over as soon as it appeared, and Impa was left reeling beside the tiny baby. His eyes closed again and he dropped back into slumber. Impa took a deep breath of the still night air and forced her hands to stop shaking.  
  
She concealed herself in the shadows and waited a long while until the Cuccos began crowing. A Gerudo Warrior emerged from the Gate over the river. Her sharp eyes noticed the heap of blankets across the bridge, and spear at the ready, she came across and prodded it. Impa revealed herself from the rocks and bowed respectfully. The Warrior, recognising her, returned the bow, "Good day, Impa, friend of the Exulted Nabooru."  
  
"Good morning, friend. I have greetings from the Princess, and a gift for your people." Impa indicated the boy.  
  
The Warrior's eyebrows rose. She stooped and picked up the boy, a long- fingered hand retrieving the note.  
  
"That contains a full explanation, better than I could give. Take him inside before he attracts too much attention," advised Impa, a cautious glance around revealing nothing but red rocks.  
  
"What is his name?" enquired the Gerudo.  
  
"Kiren," said Impa, and the boy's eyes flicked open again; he scowled at Impa, who repressed a shudder.  
  
"Kiren," repeated the Warrior, "Very well, we will raise him as one of us. But do not expect great things from this boy - we will raise him as we raise all the other children who are born to us, trained in the ways of fighting and thievery."  
  
Impa nodded, "That is what the Princess wished. Good day, friend Gerudo."  
  
"Good day Impa. Send our regards to the Princess."  
  
Impa nodded and began to walk away as the Gerudo crossed the gorge and started inside the Fortress. A gurgle made Impa turn. Excellent vision showed her a tiny fist extend from the blanket and clench. There was a creaking and snapping of ropes; and as the boy's fist unclenched, the rope and wood bridge spanning the deep gorge tumbled into the river. The Warrior stared in amazement, and then hurried inside the Fortress. Impa calmed her racing nerves and pushed the boy from her mind. Consoling herself with the fact that she would never see the child again, she began the trek back to the Castle town in thoughtful silence.  
  
She was dragged from her thoughts by an unpleasant shock as she approached what was left of the drawbridge to the Castle Town. The drawbridge still existed - in two halves. Sheikah sense warned her of danger within, but her duty was to guard the Princess. So, leaping the fallen bridge in an easy bound, Impa set off inside.  
  
The first thing she missed was the noise, the hubbub of markets and children playing. Only a chill wind swept through the passage, and the stones underfoot were stained a dark colour. Impa's hand went to the dagger in her belt.  
  
A groaning came from the main square, and she beheld dozens of thin red- skinned figures. The ReDead were slow moving, but Impa whistled, in clear tones, the Sun's Song. The spirits of the Composer Brothers had spoken to the Sage of Shadow in the graveyard and taught her the tune, feeling it would be useful. She sped through the frozen figures up to the Castle. Gannondorf was getting worse. It was only a matter of time before his reign became so solid as to be permanent, and even the power of the Triforce wouldn't be able to unseat him.  
  
The sky was dark, but the Castle intact. Impa noted two new towers, made out of a shadowy stone. They must have sprouted during the night. The guards let her through, and she made her way up to her charge's chambers quickly.  
  
She opened the door, slipped inside and locked it. Zelda was sitting on the bed, drawn into herself, rocking and hugging her knees. Her head flicked up as Impa entered, and she sniffed. Impa crossed the room and held the Princess as she had done when the girl was very small.  
  
"I wish we'd never left the Sheikah Village in the mountains, Impa. I wish I'd listened to you. I wish none of this had happened!" Zelda broke down and sobbed into her friend and protector. Impa shushed and rocked her until she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***  
  
Zelda and Impa woke simultaneously, both alert. Zelda looked at Impa, "The Sage of Light has called. . ."  
  
Impa nodded, "I felt it too. I must go to the Shadow Temple and try to clear it out. Zelda, take the disguise, use your training, and get out of the castle. When the time comes, go to the Temple --"  
  
"--and help Link on his way, I know Impa, you already told me."  
  
Zelda shrugged her friend's arms off and dressed hurriedly, slipping into the tight-fitting clothes of her shadow-persona, Sheik. She pulled the tunic neck up and Impa helped her wrap her hair so only the long fringe showed. She concentrated, and her eyes melted to flame red.  
  
Impa looked at her for a moment, and embraced her, "Princess Zelda. . ."  
  
Then she cracked a Deku Nut to the floor and was gone.  
  
Zelda waited a moment to gather herself into Sheik, and then went to the window. She climbed nimbly onto the sill and let herself drop. Landing silently, she ran through the gardens and scaled the high wall to drop unseen into a back alley of Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
Sheik crept to the entrance of the alley and chanced a glance. Her blood ran cold as the ReDead nearest turned its skinny head lethargically. She patted herself and found a sharp disc, enough needles for two handfuls, and a short knife. She sighed, concentrated, and unleashed Din's Fire.  
  
The flames reduced the Undead to quivering balls of misery, and Sheik ran like a ghost herself across the cobbles and up the steps to the Temple of Time. There, she summoned the six sages that were still inside Hyrule. Ganondorf had limited their powers so they may only be present in voice, and Sheik spoke quickly in the echoing halls of the Temple, "Sages, it is happening. The Hero of Time is soon to awake, and--"  
  
"How long away? How long away?" babbled the excited voice of the Forest Sage.  
  
Sheik smiled, "About three days, Saria. Not long now, my friends, not long until we will rid the land of the scum in the castle."  
  
"You have this much faith in the Forest Boy?" came the critical voice of Nabooru, Sage of Spirit.  
  
"Yes, Nabooru, I believe Link can do it. With the Master Sword, the Ocarina of Time, our powers added to his, and the Triforce of Courage, Link will be unstoppable!"  
  
"About time too," said Ruto, and Sheik imagined her face set in a pout, "I've waited long enough for this. When this whole thing is over, then he'll marry me like he promised."  
  
Sheik dismissed their voices with a wave of her hand and muttered, "Don't count on it. . ."  
  
*** 


	3. Revenge Kindled

((Disclaimer: The Zelda characters aren't mine, but Kiren, and Impa II, Katin are.))  
  
REVENGE ~Some years later~  
  
In a realm beyond the land and water of Hyrule, a young woman, flawlessly perfect, sat beside a small lake in a lush forest glade. A multitude of green curls cascaded down her back as Farore, Goddess of Courage, studied the picture on the glassy surface of the pool. The water showed her a teenage boy, red haired and strong, fencing with his Mistresses in the Gerudo Fortress. Farore trailed a delicate hand over the surface, and amid little sparkles and glimmering, the view changed. Inside Hyrule Castle Town, a small girl with long golden hair played with the fountain. Farore smiled a faultless smile and blew across the surface. Ripples distorted the image for a moment, and the girl's hair blew in a warm wind.  
  
The Goddess laughed lightly and got to her feet. Strong footsteps in her forest heralded the arrival of her sister, Din, Goddess of Power.  
  
"Put that Gerudo boy back on, will you?"  
  
Farore obliged, and Din stood, hands on hips, watching. Her red hair was the exact same shade as the boy's, and she grinned, satisfied with the picture. Unlike the loose attire of her gentle sisters, Din chose to garb herself in tight fitting clothing that revealed her athletic brown-skinned body as much as possible. This also gave her greater freedom to move about. Her dark fiery eyes and her hair, kept free of her face by a tight ponytail, meant she could easily pass for one of her chosen people: the Gerudo.  
  
Softer footsteps came through the trees as the third Goddess Nayru came towards them. Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru wore her straight blue hair long and half tied back with a seashell. Blue eyed and slender, she wore a loose dress of varying shades of sea colours, and her feet were always bare. Nayru frequently walked in Hyrule as a Zora so often that her skin had started to take on a bluish tint.  
  
Farore chose a long dress-like tunic after the manner of the Kokiri, her people. Her feet were bare too, and she had green-tinted skin and green eyes.  
  
"Seen enough?" she asked, kneeling and reaching out to view the girl again.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," Din stepped back from the pool and sat on a rock, toying with the end of her ponytail.  
  
Farore tickled the surface again with her fingers, and Nayru knelt beside her to see. The child, no more than eleven, was now munching on an apple in the arms of her mother. Nayru smiled,  
  
"The little Princess?" she enquired.  
  
Farore nodded fondly, "The same age as the young Hero of Time. She has her mother's eyes and her father's determination." She looked up suddenly at Din, "Are you sure we are doing the right thing here? Princess Impa may not be able to handle this."  
  
"May, may not, who can tell. I'm surprised at you, Farore. Wasn't it you to suggest this course of events?"  
  
Farore lowered her gaze to the water again, "Yes. but now I'm not so sure."  
  
Din slipped from the rock, "Well it's really too late to turn back on it now. I'm off to the Valley. I have an appearance to make and revenge to ignite. Farewell."  
  
Din cast a relative of the Deku Nut to the soil and vanished in a flash. Nayru and Farore exchanged glances, and then Farore changed the vision to watch Din's work.  
  
***  
  
Kiren was sitting on the hard floor of his chamber, recovering from the training session. He'd still not managed to break through his Mistresses' defences. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and the customary black training clothes clung to his skin. He looked at his hands. Strong, nimble fingered; tinged green and tanned by the desert sun. He was a true Gerudo, and he would make Katin proud of him. The striking Warrior pressed him harder and harder during each training session. She gave him little encouragement, but he was fired by an urge to impress her and tried so hard to draw a positive comment from her.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he jumped involuntarily as a rich voice spoke to him close to his ear,  
  
"Kiren."  
  
His head snapped up and he found himself face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A red haze filled the room, isolating them from the noise of the Fortress. Fire burned in her dark eyes.  
  
Din got straight to the point, "Did you ever wonder why you have blue eyes, boy?"  
  
Kiren nodded, struck dumb by her beauty. He felt himself caught in her gaze.  
  
Din nodded, "And did you ever wonder where you came from? A hundred years have not passed since the last male child was born here."  
  
"I know that!" blurted Kiren suddenly. Din raised an eyebrow. Eager to impress her, Kiren continued, outlining his plans for the future, "The last male child was Ganondorf. They tell me I am special, and I know this. I have greater strength than Ganondorf had when he was my age. I will train, grow strong, and then begin my rule of Hyrule." His eyes shone.  
  
Din threw back her head and laughed, "Ha! Yet the future King does not know his ancestry. What if I told you that you could be King anyway, without storming the castle..?"  
  
Kiren leaned closer, "What? That's ridiculous."  
  
Din grinned, "Would you like to know where you came from, boy?"  
  
Kiren stopped in mid nod, "Y-- wait, how do I know you are telling the truth? What right have you to enter my quarters and tell me my past?"  
  
He stood up and reached for his broadsword. Din sprang to her feet as well.  
  
"Don't be a fool. I have powers you can only dream about."  
  
"Let's see them then!" Kiren charged with the speed of a wildcat. He had not been lying - he was an excellent swordsman. However, Din ducked under the thrust. She darted a little way off as Kiren collided with the wall with a clang. He shook himself as Din sniggered,  
  
"Come on boy, give me a challenge."  
  
Kiren glared at her. He let his sword into his right hand, raised his left and clenched it. From the ceiling several medium sized rocks tumbled in a cloud of dust. Quick as wildfire, Din raised her arms, and a shield of Din's Fire blossomed around her.  
  
Kiren dropped his sword in amazement. Din smirked, standing in a hazy sunbeam as the rocks and fire vanished in tendrils of smoke, "Not bad."  
  
"Who are you..?" stammered Kiren. Din bowed,  
  
"To you, I am Din. You may have heard the name." she added, dryly. Kiren fell to his knees for the first time in his seventeen years. Din hid a smile, "Get up, I have things to tell you."  
  
Kiren did so, and sat on the bench against the wall. Din joined him and her voice became quiet and secretive, "About your ruling. You have no need to storm the castle because you are the rightful Prince of Hyrule. You are the son of Lord Ganondorf, and the Queen Zelda, and next in line to the throne."  
  
She paused to let this news sink in. Kiren sat with his mouth open. Then with lightning speed, he twisted and brought his hand up, slapping the Goddess across the cheek. "How dare you lie to me!"  
  
Din gasped in amazement, snarled, and pulled the Gerudo boy to the floor, twisting his left arm up behind him and pressing her knee into the small of his back. Kiren struggled vainly as the breath left his lungs. Din hissed into his ear, "Think I'm lying? Why would I lie?" She rolled him over easily and brought her face uncomfortably close to his,  
  
"I think it would be best for you to go it alone here, don't you? I shall forget my offer of help; I have no desire to aid such an ungrateful little spawn of a Thief. Farewell."  
  
Din leapt up and cast a Deku Nut to the stone floor. Kiren blinked as she vanished in a flash.  
  
***  
  
Farore looked up from the water, surprise on her face. Din materialised on her rock a few feet away, fuming. Nayru hid a smile, "What happened? Weren't you supposed to give him more of a hint?"  
  
"The filthy little rat! I'm not helping anyone who touches me in that way!" A scowling Din jumped from the rock, storming away into the forest.  
  
Farore sighed and turned back to the pool. The boy would need careful monitoring so Nayru knew when to step in.  
  
***  
  
Kiren rested on the floor for a second, focusing on his next task. Then he picked himself up, grabbed his broadsword and re-sheathed it and stalked from the room. He knocked into Katin as he passed in the stone corridor, and when he neglected to apologise, she stormed after him, "Kiren! Where in Din's name are you going?"  
  
Kiren lashed himself about, "Don't swear by the Goddess! I just met her, here, and now I'm going to reclaim the throne of Hyrule."  
  
Katin laughed, "Yeah, sure, royal-boy. Don't come crying back when the guards slice you up. There's extra security now the Princess Impa is out and about."  
  
Kiren made his way out of the Fortress and across the newly mended bridge, a plan formulating in his mind. He needed transport - he couldn't be bothered trudging across Hyrule Field when there was murder to be carried out. His blue gaze swept the grassland and fell upon Lon Lon Ranch not so far away. He smirked and strode off. . .  
  
*** 


	4. Lon Lon Ranch

((Disclaimer: The Zelda characters aren't mine, but Eiry, Kiren, and Impa II are.))  
  
LON LON RANCH  
  
The morning sun poked her head over the edge of the world, and cast a gold glow over the pasture of the Ranch. A warm wind blew fine dust from the track into the air, and the day felt hot, close, and sticky.  
  
Malon went into the field and set about the morning chores. She replaced the hay in the manger, refilled the water trough, brushed down the three remaining horses and milked the cows.  
  
Having completed these tasks, the auburn haired farm-girl ran to the stables and went inside. The highlight of her day was coming up. She crossed the room, scuffing her boots on the hay-strewn floor. A silvery- coated horse raised her head from the corner and whickered softly. Malon smiled, "Hullo Eiry!"  
  
The foal of Epona snorted gently, nuzzling Malon with her nose. Malon led the mare out into the sunlight, and mounted up. She always rode bareback, having something of a gift with the horses. Eiry rarely showed Ingo or Talon any affection, seemingly reserving it all for Malon, Impa, and Link. Epona was stabled at the Castle with the Prince, but Link had given Eiry into the care of the Ranch. Technically, she was Princess Impa's horse, and the girl often came down to ride her; she was getting very good.  
  
Malon urged Eiry into a gallop around the fencing. The wind blew in her hair and Eiry's grey-white mane, and Malon rode easily and proudly. She laughed in exhilaration as Eiry halted and reared with a wild neigh, "Calm down, lass!"  
  
But Eiry had become restless of something. She pawed the ground and would not keep still. Malon, alarmed, slipped down from her back and tried to comfort her, "Come on girl, calm down now, shh." Eiry did not want to be calmed, and shied away from the gate.  
  
In desperation, Malon began singing Epona's Song, in the hope it would quiet the edgy mare. Eiry's head stopped it's jerking around, her nostrils stopped their flaring and she calmed enough for Malon to lead her back into the paddock with a hand beside her ears.  
  
Malon barely had time to wonder what had caused the mare to be so jumpy when a shout from the gate made her look up, "Hey, Malon!"  
  
Malon grinned and waved enthusiastically, "Hiya Link!"  
  
The Prince galloped in on his beloved Epona and dropped to the ground, grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear, "How goes it, Malon?"  
  
"Pretty good, thanks. How's Zelda? And little Impa?"  
  
"Fine, fine. In fact, Impa is with me now!" Link reached up to help his young daughter down from the saddle. Malon squealed, enchanted. The girl came up to her chest in height; had bright blue eyes and long golden hair. She smiled shyly as Link pushed her forwards gently, "Say hullo to Malon, Impa."  
  
"Hi Malon," whispered Impa.  
  
Malon smiled and took the girl's hand, "It is my pleasure, Princess Impa."  
  
They shook, and Impa soon lost her shyness in the face of the bouncy farm girl. "Dad's been teaching me archery. Wanna see?" she asked, hoping the answer was yes.  
  
Malon laughed, "Sure, sure!"  
  
Impa reached into the quiver strapped to her back and produced a bow, then fitted an arrow. Malon's eyebrows rose, "Nice bow." Impa smiled and drew the arrow back, sighted along the shaft, and released. The arrow sped through the air and embedded itself in a knot in one of the fence posts. Malon stared. "Excellent shot!"  
  
Link put a proud hand on his daughter's shoulder, "She's pretty good with a sword too."  
  
"I'll take your word for it," said Malon hurriedly.  
  
***  
  
Kiren had paced himself, reaching the wall of the Ranch just as the day broke. All the while he had planned and thought about what he was going to do. And now he knew. He heard singing from the Ranch, and permitted himself a smirk as he rounded the corner.  
  
He leapt back, rolled, and hid behind the L-shaped wall as a chestnut mare galloped up the slope. A quick glance revealed the rider, a young man with striking features and blonde hair, and a girl clinging to his waist. Her hair streamed out behind them like a banner, and Kiren was pleasantly surprised that his prey had come to him. He could take a horse in the same attack.  
  
He crept out from his hiding place and ran across the field, hugging the wall. He waited a suitable interval, then slipped inside after the Prince and his daughter. No need to kill his half sister just yet. His longbow and beloved broadsword would be the tools he used to kill the Prince.  
  
***  
  
Epona stiffened and whinnied. Link put a hand on her neck, "What is it?" Eiry pawed the ground again, and Impa stroked her neck. She glanced around nervously, her horse's fear catching. In a fleeting glance, she saw a figure move in the shadows near the gate. She tugged Link's sleeve,  
  
"Dad. there's someone near the gate."  
  
Link spun, his hand going to the Biggeron Sword strapped to his back, since the Master Sword had been returned to the Pedestal of Time. He drew the weapon with barely a sound. The blade glittered in the light. Impa fitted another arrow, and Malon took both horses away to give her friends space. She plucked a pitchfork from a bale of hay and joined them in the centre. Impa fought to keep her hands from trembling. She was terrified.  
  
Quick as a flash, Link brought the sword up in a block. A black-tipped arrow connected with the blade and rebounded, embedding itself in the ground a few feet away. Impa loosed off an arrow in the direction of the attacker, but it was blocked in a similar style. Link threw himself into a diving somersault as another arrow sped from the shadows. He sprang upright and launched himself towards the attacker, vaulting the fence easily.  
  
A tall young man clad in black leapt from the top of the wall and landed in the grass. He straightened and drew a broadsword with a hissing sound. Link stiffened and went into a half crouch, readying himself for battle. He felt the old familiar emotions pour into his bloodstream. Tense and ready, Link was sure he could take anything the man could throw at him. Literally. He was the Hero of Time!  
  
Kiren sniggered. The determination in his stepfather's eyes was apparent. However, he had not reckoned with the time and effort with which he had trained. Confidently, he imitated Link in his position, pretending to submit to the Combat Rules laid down by Hyleans. Then he let the disguise slip off and charged.  
  
Link caught the blow on his sword and the force of it nearly knocked him down. He recovered and dodged the next swing in a back flip. He blocked and parried, knowing he was being forced backwards. Impa couldn't fire for fear of hitting her father. Feeling totally helpless, she and Malon watched the battle from a distance.  
  
Link found himself opposite the entrance to the paddock. "Malon! Take Epona and get Impa out of here!" he cried, ducking under another vicious backhand and backed up against a wall. He tried to dart to the left, but came up against another wall. Cornered. how could he have been so stupid?  
  
The man grinned and came closer to Link. Under the face wrapping, a pair of brilliant blue eyes glared at him. The man reached up and untied a knot, and the black cloth fell away, revealing a green tanned face, vibrant long red hair and a malicious smirk. Link stood with his spine pressed against the wall, lost for words. The Gerudo brought his face close, "You destroyed my father, the King of Thieves. Now his son seeks revenge."  
  
***  
  
Farore looked up in alarm from the water, "Din!" She looked back to the pool, murmuring in disbelief, "He's gone mad"  
  
Nayru stood up quickly, "Don't worry, I'll get down there and protect the Princess." She looked quickly back to Farore, "Is that allowed? You make up the rules of this, after all."  
  
Farore nodded, "Yes, quickly! But don't touch Link." As Nayru vanished, Farore plucked a Deku Nut from the plant next to her and dropped it into the pool. Nayru would take the hint.  
  
***  
  
There was a small thud and a nut landed next to Impa. Without quite knowing why, she pocketed it; her movements drew the Gerudo's attention. Link took this moment to lash out with his left boot. Kiren crumpled, a look of pained surprise on his face. Link shoved him backwards, darted away and ran to his daughter. "Malon! Get Impa out of here!"  
  
"No. I want to help." Impa faced her father.  
  
Link knelt, and Impa noticed his lip was bleeding, "Sweetheart, just go. This man is a lunatic, and if I don't finish this soon, he'll finish me."  
  
Impa's bottom lip trembled, and Link wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, my dear, dear daughter."  
  
Impa fought back the tears and clung to his tunic. Link held her for the last time and kissed her forehead. The love he put into that tender kiss left a tingling sensation on Impa's brow.  
  
As Impa stepped back, Malon screamed. Link wheeled around just in time to see the blade dart through the air in a powerful thrust.  
  
Link jerked, his face a mask of surprise and agony. A dark stain was slowly spreading from his chest where the Gerudo's sword had run him through. Impa stared in horror. Malon scooped her up and hoisted her onto Eiry. Link dropped to his knees, clinging to his pounding heart. Through a red haze, he saw:  
  
Kiren shrugging and wiping off his blade in the grass. . .  
  
Impa's face twisted in an echoing, heart-rending scream of pain and rage. . .  
  
Tears chasing themselves down Malon's face. . .  
  
Impa drew back her bow and fired, but her arm was shaking. She missed her target and the arrow embedded itself in the Gerudo's arm instead of his heart. He roared in pain and yanked the projectile out, flinging it with deadly accuracy in her direction.  
  
Impa's pocket glowed blue, and from the nut burst a shield of shimmering blue light. It surrounded the two and Eiry, and the arrow entered the shield, disintegrating as it went, until only the flight remained. It fell to the grass and vanished in a second cloud of blue. Kiren stared, fought the fire burning in his left arm, drew his bow and fitted an arrow, but some force was stopping him drawing his arm back.  
  
Malon kicked, and Eiry bolted for the gates, Impa turning and screaming and reaching for the shuddering body of her daddy.  
  
Link let out his breath in a final sigh and crumpled over, sprawling face first into the grass. Epona came and sorrowfully lay down as Kiren launched himself in pursuit, astride a stolen Ranch horse.  
  
A green-clothed figure lying on the floor in a pool of red. . .  
  
*** 


	5. Run Eiry Run

((Disclaimer: Zelda characters are not mine, Impa II, Kiren, Eiry are.))  
  
RUN EIRY RUN  
  
The sun had climbed the blue skies as the battle raged in the Ranch, and now Eiry galloped out into the blindingly bright Field, baring Malon and Impa, and closely followed by a snarling Kiren. Impa clung to Malon's waist, sobbing uncontrollably into her dress. Malon fought the grief clogging her throat and concentrated on riding.  
  
She intended to go straight to the Castle to inform Zelda, and urged Eiry down the slope. But all of a sudden the fields around her blurred in a blue mist; Eiry slowed and stopped. Malon glanced around and saw Kiren prowling around the outside of the large hazy shield that surrounded her and the Princess.  
  
Impa raised her head and found herself face to face with a Zora woman. She smiled and stroked Impa's cheek, "Little Princess."  
  
Impa's spine tingled pleasantly when she spoke. The Zora turned to a gaping Malon, "I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. Don't fear; I'm here to help. You cannot enter the castle just yet, not with the Gerudo on your heels. ."  
  
Malon saw the sense, but couldn't reply. Her mouth felt dry and cloudy. Nayru continued in a voice like the tinkling of a stream, "Instead, go to the Forest. My sister Farore will ensure your safety once inside. I will protect you on the way, but you must hurry!"  
  
Malon found her voice, "But I won't be allowed inside the forest!"  
  
Naryu smiled gently, "You will be permitted inside. When you are safe, I will bring the Queen Zelda to you. Ah yes, in your pocket, little one, there is a nut. Once inside the Forest, crack it open, but not a moment before, understand?"  
  
Impa nodded.  
  
Nayru made another smile and with delicate hands and a light touch, placed her fingers on each girl's head. The shield shrank to cover only them and Eiry. The horse had become calm and willing beneath the Goddess' touch, and she sprang forwards with renewed spirit. Malon yanked her about and spurred her onwards, back the way they had come and then towards the Forest.  
  
Kiren snarled. The only Goddess worth worshipping was Din: he was certain. Power was everything. Who needed Wisdom? He spat at the Zora as the bubble shrank. She turned and glared at him, and the power in her blue, blue eyes was startling. She made a shoving motion with one arm, and Kiren fell from his stolen horse. The Zora leapt with grace and landed on the horse's back. The beast became instantly tame under her, and she urged it after the silver horse.  
  
Kiren beat the earth once with his fist, before scrambling up and loosing arrow after arrow in their direction. But no matter how far back he drew the string, each one fell miserably short. He cursed and snapped the bow across his knee. Damn Nayru and her magic!  
  
Perspiration was streaming from Eiry's sleek coat as they crested the hill and raced on downwards towards the great trees that framed the passage. There was a hissing sound, and without warning, the Desert Man appeared at the entrance in a cloud of dark purple smoke, holding the broadsword. Eiry reared with a wild neigh, and Malon clung tight with her knees.  
  
"Give up the princess, farm-girl!" growled Kiren.  
  
"Never," returned Malon, determination giving her strength.  
  
Nayru tore down the hill and brought her horse to a halt alongside Malon and Impa. Kiren shifted his gaze and lifted his left hand, purple and black gathering in the palm.  
  
In turn, Nayru lifted her arms, one horizontal, one vertical, in a cross shape across her chest, and another bubble of Nayru's Love surrounded all three. Kiren's energy ball bounced off with a 'sprang' and sizzled into the grass. His sword stroke did the same, and Kiren felt something snap in his wrist.  
  
As Kiren fell to his knees in pain, Nayru dropped from the horse and hit Eiry on the rump, "Get moving! Remember the nut, little one. Fare Well, Malon of Lon Lon!"  
  
"Thank you, great Goddess!" called Impa, as Eiry bounded forwards.  
  
Nayru grinned, and then cast a Deku Nut to the soil and vanished in a flash of blue-green light, as Kiren clutched his wrist and called curses on the Goddess.  
  
***  
  
Farore stifled a snigger as Nayru flashed back beside the pool. Nayru looked at her quizzically, "What's so funny?"  
  
Farore controlled herself, but her green tinged face still wore a smile, "Nothing, nothing. Just the look on the Gerudo boy's face when his arrows kept falling short!"  
  
Nayru grinned, "Good huh? I thought it'd annoy the beast no end."  
  
"And beast is about right too." Farore gestured, "Come and see this."  
  
Nayru knelt beside the pool and laughed out loud in amazement. Kiren was venting his anger on the tree nearest the entrance. Clumsily wielded with his right hand, his sword took chunks from the bark and his teeth were bared like a wild Wolfos.  
  
Farore winced; her eyes fluttered shut and her hand involuntarily flew to her heart as the tree toppled in a shower of leaves. Nayru sighed quietly. "How right I was with the beast comment."  
  
Farore roused herself and swallowed. "I suppose it's my turn. Better get ready. Did you tell the Princess what to do?"  
  
Nayru nodded, and Farore ran a hand over the water to watch.  
  
***  
  
Eiry clattered across the wooden bridge at a walk, as the cawing of Forest birds echoed around them. Impa relaxed slightly. They entered the Kokiri Forest, and immediately were surrounded by babbling wide-eyed children all dressed in green.  
  
Malon straightened on Eiry and tried her best to look commanding and in control, although she was all too aware of the tearstains on her cheeks, and the fact that Impa was in a worst state.  
  
A boy with freckles, blue eyes and gingerish hair pushed his way forward, "What are you doing here?" The rest of the crown fell silent as Mido faced Malon defiantly.  
  
Malon sighed, "My name is Malon, and this is Impa. Link's daughter." Her voice nearly broke to say his name, but she controlled herself. Impa sniffed behind her.  
  
Mido softened, "Did you want to go see Saria? She's in the Forest Meadow again. It's through the Lost Woods. Come on, I'll take you."  
  
"W-wait a m-m-minute!" Impa reached into her pocket and produced the nut. She slipped from Eiry, wincing at the pain in her thighs, and cracked the nut against the hard dirt path.  
  
***  
  
Farore chose her moment perfectly and vanished as the nut split. Nayru whispered a good luck prayer under her breath and turned to the water. Din joined her and sat on her favourite rock to watch. "How did it go?"  
  
Nayru sighed, "I was cursed repeatedly, spat on, but I knocked the brat from his horse and broke his wrist, I think."  
  
Din's eyebrows rose and she smirked, "Congratulations. I wish Farore hadn't thought up this scheme. That way I could wring his green little neck in peace."  
  
Nayru smiled, "I know exactly how you feel. He destroyed a tree just now, and you know what pain that causes to Farore."  
  
"The little."  
  
Din leapt up, furious, and prepared to crack a nut to the floor. Nayru grabbed her wrist, "Din, no! His time will come. Farore is with them and she will steer the events now."  
  
"Farore? Is that allowed?"  
  
"Farore said she didn't see why not. Come on, she's talking to the Princess, look!"  
  
*** 


	6. Goddess of the Forest

((Disclaimer: Zelda chars not mine, Impa II, Kiren, Eiry, Moth are.))  
  
GODDESS OF THE FOREST  
  
As Impa watched, thin lines sped across the nut and etched the mark of the Triforce. Her eyes went wide, and she scrambled backwards as the nut swelled and burst in a shower of tiny green-yellow sparks. Eiry reared for the second time that day, but her neigh seemed to have a hint of joy. Impa's head tilted upwards as a smooth-skinned hand with slender fingers caressed her chin. The Princess looked up into the deep green-shadowed eyes of Farore, Goddess of Wisdom.  
  
It was impossible to describe her as anything but green: from the long elegant tunic attire, to the tumbling tresses of hair that fell down her back like strands of ivy, Impa saw a personification of 'forest'. The Kokiri had fallen silent, and backed away slightly from the Goddess. Malon simply stared. Impa felt herself gently caught in her gaze and held there. Farore smiled softly, "Greetings, Princess Impa."  
  
Impa couldn't speak; she felt such a yearning to hear her voice more. It was soft as thistledown. Farore turned her head, "Greetings, Children of the Forest. I will take Impa and Malon to Saria, Mido. Tell the others they do not have to fear." In a flash, Impa realised only she (and now Mido) could understand the words the Goddess used. Farore spoke more to Mido, and if Impa listened in the right way, she heard a babble of melted syllables like birdsong. Malon was looking confused atop Eiry.  
  
Suddenly, Impa felt tears prick her eyes. She had been thinking how much her dad would have loved to meet Farore.  
  
Immediately, Farore turned her head and knelt down so as to be on level with the child. She reached out and rested her palm against the girl's cheek, and the child pressed her own small pale hands to Farore's hand as the tears flowed like streams. Farore felt pity well up in her heart and she embraced the girl's little body, letting her sob into her shoulder.  
  
Malon sniffed, thinking of Epona alone in the field. "I have to go back, Impa. Epona. she needs taking care of. and," she swallowed, "Link needs burial."  
  
Farore lifted her head from Impa's honey-gold hair and spoke to Malon in Hylian, "The Gerudo boy has vanished; to where I know not. Go back to the Ranch, and tend to the horse. Do not try to contain your grief," she added kindly, "Tears are not evil."  
  
Malon slipped from the horse with a weak smile and hugged Impa warmly. She remounted Eiry and urged her forwards. Farore raised a hand in farewell.  
  
As soon as Malon had left the woods, the Kokiri became excited again. A second horse, white as snow, sped across the bridge and clopped through the tree-tunnel. Impa's heart leapt as she saw the rider drop easily from the saddle and run across the grass, tugging off a cloth hood and pulling down the long neck of her garb to reveal a long swirl of golden hair and flame- red eyes that melted back to sky blue. "Mama!"  
  
Zelda dropped to the grass in front of her daughter and caught her up in a warm embrace, their grief-filled tears mingling as they clung to one another like survivors of a shipwreck.  
  
Still in her disguise as Sheik, the Queen was garbed in tight bluey-purple Sheikah clothing, extraordinarily pretty and sleek. The Kokiri stepped further back at the presence of what they thought to be a Sheikah warrior. Zelda released her daughter and offered an elegant bow to the Goddess, who stood at about the same height. Farore returned the greeting, noticing with sorrow the tear trails on her cheeks.  
  
"Nayru told me what happened," said Zelda softly, feeling Impa's hand slip into her own. Impa clung to her.  
  
Farore inclined her head, "We need to speak to Saria. Get a plan sorted to get rid of the Gerudo."  
  
Zelda straightened, "First we must bury Link properly."  
  
Farore faced her and their gazes locked, "It is too dangerous. Link was raised amongst Kokiri; the fairies will accept his body and put his spirit to rest. Malon will see it done."  
  
Impa spoke up, voicing the question that had long bothered her, "Please, Mam, Goddess, who is the desert man in black?" Her voice struggled to make the words, and the echoes of it sounded quiet and wispy in the silence that followed. She sensed she had asked the wrong question.  
  
The silence held for a few long minutes. Farore knew it was not her place to explain; Zelda was trying to gather courage to do so. Eventually, she knelt and took her daughter's hands in her own. "Little one. When the King of Evil, Ganondorf took over these lands, my attendant Impa and I fled to the mountains, where I was taught the ways of the Sheikah. Hence the disguise which served so well then, and still serves me now."  
  
Zelda brushed a slim hand down her clothing, the long white collar with the red eye symbol, the blue and purple wrapping that protected her from prying eyes, and the white head bindings that lay strewn on the floor nearby. Impa listened, never once taking her eyes from her mother, whilst she continually felt Farore's gaze at the back of her neck. The calm presence of the Goddess behind her had dried her tears.  
  
Zelda continued, "I convinced Impa to let me return to Hyrule earlier, before the Hero of Time was due to awaken. I thought maybe I could use my skills to take back the Castle. Ganondorf, however, was too strong."  
  
She lowered her eyes and sighed, relating the most painful memory of her past, "I was captured eleven months before the awakening. Ganondorf. . . stole from me. In return, I bore him a son."  
  
Impa drew in a breath. Zelda carried on softly, "Your namesake took him to the Fortress, where she, and I, hoped he would be raised a petty wolf thief. Alas. . . we were both wrong. Kiren turned out more evil that Ganondorf himself. Later I escaped as Sheik and your father and I went on to rescue Hyrule from a black age. Now. . ." Zelda trailed off as Farore placed a gentle hand on Impa's narrow shoulder.  
  
Impa repeated the name under her breath. . . ~Kiren. . .~ The translation hovered around her mind: 'dark child'.  
  
Farore spoke softly, "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. . ." whispered Impa. Her hand slipped from Zelda's and found the bow still strapped to her back. She brought it out from the quiver and studied it. She gathered her voice and spoke heavily and bitterly, "I vow revenge upon the man that murdered my father, whether he be my half-brother or not."  
  
"I will aid you in your vow, Princess!"  
  
Zelda's head snapped up, searching for the source of the voice. The Kokiri scattered; they had seen too many strangers for one sitting. Farore simply smiled.  
  
From a short distance away, the air shimmered. Impa blinked, and a tall young man stood where the disturbance occurred. He was arrayed in cloth similarly to Zelda, in darker shades, but his white-blonde hair fell across his red eyes where he had swept the head binding away in respect. A long- fingered pale hand reached up and pulled down the face wrap, revealing a handsome pallid face devoid of colour. He looked ill, but his voice was strong. He strode closer, and Zelda stood quickly.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man bowed, sinking to one knee. "My name is Moth. I am the son of Impa the Great. Doubtless you've heard of her," he added, a smile forming on his ashen features. Impa simply stared.  
  
Zelda crossed the grass to him and pulled him up by the elbow, "You seem Sheikah enough. How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen, milady."  
  
"Trained?"  
  
"House trained, or trained in fighting?" he asked with a grin. Impa giggled despite herself.  
  
Zelda laughed and released his arm. "You have wit enough. What can you offer the Princess?"  
  
"Milady, I can offer her my services as a Sheikah for training in the ways of assassins, or fair fighters. I can use knife, sword, bow and arrow, cross bow and pike to a good level, and I am willing to teach and learn a few things myself along the road." He grinned again, "I can also stand on my head and juggle up to five apples at once, if that's any use."  
  
Farore intervened, from her place a little way off. "At the same time? That's something I'm yet to see. Excuse my intervention, but we need to see Saria, or at least get to the Sacred Forest Meadow soon. Time flies from idle hands."  
  
Moth tucked the cloth that bound his pale face and snowy hair into his belt and sprang easily up onto the ledge that formed the first step up to the Lost Woods. Zelda followed, and Impa was about to scramble up after her when Farore caught her wrist gently.  
  
"Little Princess, I cannot be your partner in this scheme as I am now," she whispered. Impa looked deep into her eyes and felt something leapt within her as the prospect of having the Goddess with her all the time occurred to herm although the word "scheme" made her frown momentarily in puzzlement. Farore smiled as though she knew her thoughts and continued, "Will you have me as your fairy, like your father before you?"  
  
Impa stared; she couldn't help it, "Navi. . . she was you?!"  
  
Farore smiled again in confirmation. Impa nodded quickly, fearful that the chance might slip away. She concentrated on the memory of Farore's delicate soft touch on her skin as the Goddess stood gracefully and crossed her arms the way Nayru had done out on the field.  
  
She filled with a green light, so bright Impa had to screw up her eyes. A warm wind passed between them, tugging lightly at the Princess's clothing. Farore's elegant form shrank and changed until a glowing white fairy hovered in the air at head height. Her wings held traces of greens still, and the shimmering form in the centre seemed smiling, although Impa could make out no shape in the light.  
  
Zelda turned and beckoned her, and Princess, Queen, Sheikah and Goddess made their way scrambling up the vines and up the ridge into the Lost Woods.  
  
*** 


	7. The Lost Woods

((Disclaimer: blah-blah, Zelda characters not mine, Kiren, Impa II, Moth, (and Fara, sort of) are.))  
  
THE LOST WOODS  
  
~So much for Mido's guidance,~ thought Impa, as they took another wrong turn and found themselves at the entrance to the forest for the fifth time. The Kokiri leader had fled with the rest of his gang. She sensed Farore's impatience and spoke up, "Mam, couldn't we go get a Kokiri to help?"  
  
Zelda sighed, "We tried that Impa, but they've all locked themselves in their houses."  
  
Impa turned to the fairy, and sent a thought to her, ~Goddess, can you talk to Saria?~  
  
Farore's voice sounded in Impa' head only, ~Call me Fara instead, little one. Why don't you ask Zelda for the Ocarina?~ she hinted.  
  
Impa's face lit up, and Moth looked at her strangely, "What is it, Princess?"  
  
"Mam, can I borrow your Ocarina, please?"  
  
Zelda fished in her pocket and handed over the Ocarina of Time. The two adults watched as Impa placed the instrument to her lips and, after a few tries, played the correct notes. The tiny glowing fairies around them danced in the air as Saria's Song filled the clearing. Zelda smiled proudly and hugged her daughter.  
  
*Link? It's Saria, can you hear me?*  
  
The voice of Saria echoed, and Zelda answered, willing her voice to stop trembling at the mention of his name.  
  
"Saria, it's Zelda. We need to see you; can you play for us so we may follow the music?"  
  
*Sure, no problem, but where's Link?* Saria's voice held concern. Impa bit her lip.  
  
"I'll tell you about it when we get there. Now, please, just play." Zelda's voice had taken a commanding tone. Impa had the sensation of Saria nodding, and soon the bright notes of the Sage's Ocarina drifted through the woods. Impa noticed Farore, or Fara, as she now must call her, bobbing gently in time. Moth's ears were sharper from his training, and he led them skilfully through the forest following the lively tune. They passed a long tunnel leading down into the earth, and a deep pool headed by an altar, and Moth explained the shortcuts to Impa.  
  
"That one leads to the Goron Village, on Death Mountain. That's in Kakariko. Oh by the way, Zelda, my mother closed Kakariko again, after what happened to the well last time. She told me she had to guard it closely and sent me after you."  
  
Zelda merely nodded and grabbed Moth's arm as he nearly led them down the wrong passage.  
  
Moth continued with his explanation, "That one, if you dive deep enough, will take you to the Zora River." Impa filed the knowledge away.  
  
They eventually came out into the Forest Meadow, and were surprised to see the maze from previous years had all but disappeared, save a few moss- covered ruins. The air was thick beyond the gateway with what appeared to be thick smoke. Although Saria's Song still filled the air, a feeling of dread crept up Impa's spine as they stepped cautiously closer. Fara danced away ahead to look.  
  
Moth and Zelda spun at the same time as, with a chilling howl, a Wolfos erupted from the earth in a shower of soil and growled at them. Its yellow eyes locked onto the Princess, and it charged. Fara shot back and hovered around the wolf's head, and it slowed and stopped and pawed at the air as the light from the fairy confused it. This gave Impa time to aim her bow and release an arrow. The tip struck the creature between the eyes, and after Zelda whipped its rear with a long chain, it gave another yowl and vanished into the earth again in a cloud of smoke and dust.  
  
Impa dropped her bow-arm and let herself breath deeply again, feeling the blood racing in her body. Moth came over to her, "Well shot, lass. There's not much I can teach you about the art of using a bow and arrow. Fancy teaching me?"  
  
***  
  
Zelda stood at the gateway by the edge of the meadow, squinting across into the mists that now covered it. Moth strained his strange red eyes too, but neither of them could see a thing. Fara tried to enter the swirling clouds, but fluttered back telling Impa she couldn't; something was blocking the way. In desperation, Moth flung a sharpened disc into the fog, and it sparked as it cut through the clouds. The sound it made as it flew through the air grew fainter, then louder and louder as eventually the missile shot back at him. He ducked and the disc thudded into a tree behind him. He and Zelda exchanged looks.  
  
Impa choked back a scream. She had just glimpsed a lantern, floating at the end of a ghostly rotting arm. ~I saw that too, Impa. There're Poes in there. Big ones.~ Fara informed her. Shaking, Impa tugged her mother's clothing and told her and Moth.  
  
Moth's face fell. "What good's steel against ghosts?" he said in desperation, gesturing to the various weapons concealed on his person. Zelda grinned, "Impa, can I use an arrow?"  
  
Impa nodded, looking slightly puzzled. Zelda made a complicated movement with her hands and wrists, then gestured to Impa to pass the arrow. She did so, and Zelda manipulated the arrow until the tip rested in the ball of yellow she had conjured. Realisation dawned on Moth, who exclaimed, "Light Arrows!"  
  
Zelda nodded and, borrowing the bow, fitted the arrow, sighted, and let it fly. The arrow streaked through the mists and parted them; shrieks and screams of dismay and terror came from the clouds. Moth pushed Impa forwards, "Run! Quickly, before it closes in again!"  
  
The three of them sped between the fog. At one point, a more adventurous Poe poked its head from the smog and was about to go for them. Moth stuck a fistful of needles in its face and Impa brained it with her bow, and after that no more Poes troubled them.  
  
Moth had just reached the steps leading up to the Temple when the path in the mist vanished, swallowed up in black clouds. He leapt onto the third step as an arm stretched from the mist and grabbed at his clothing. Impa gasped in horror, but all the same thwacked it with her bow. The hand withdrew, releasing his clothing but leaving a disgusting sticky stain. Moth shot her grateful look as they climbed the steps and ran through the passage without meeting any other terrors.  
  
Saria leapt from her customary log and ran to greet them. Impa was amazed to find her only slightly taller than she, and even more taken aback to find Moth and Zelda treated Saria with more respect than she had ever received. They both bowed, and Impa copied them and was surprised to find Saria jump over to her and hug her tightly.  
  
"Impa! I waited so long to meet you!"  
  
Impa managed a smile, "I wanted to meet you too, Saria."  
  
Fara hovered around her head, and seemed to be conversing animatedly with Saria's pink-tinged fairy. In a short moment of silence, both children knew a little more about the other via their fairy partners. Saria wept openly for Link, and this set Impa off again. Moth comforted them all, for Zelda, although not showing her grief, felt his absence all the more keenly. A kneeling Moth had one arm around the Forest Sage, whilst Zelda hugged Impa to her.  
  
Moth felt a little awkward amongst these three grieving souls. The Sheikah boy looked up from the Kokiri and spoke to them all gently, "Look, I know this is hard for everyone, but I don't think Link would object to a little more action being taken around here, hmm?"  
  
His words had the desired effect, and Saria left his shoulder and dried her face. Impa sniffed and wiped her eyes also, and Zelda sent him a relieved look.  
  
Saria produced the twin of her Ocarina from her tunic pocket and pressed it into Impa's trembling hands, "Take it, Impa. You know Saria's Song; learn many, many more."  
  
Impa took the gift and placed it carefully into her pocket, along with the fragments of Farore's nut.  
  
Moth drew Zelda aside and spoke to her in quick low tones that were hard to catch. Impa stood awkwardly as they conversed. She looked questioningly at Saria, who shrugged. Saria called her fairy with a mischievous grin and sent him soaring over to listen. Neither Sheikah heeded the presence of the fairy, and Saria related what they were saying in a whisper to Impa, "Moth wants to stay with you, and Zelda needs to round up the other Sages. I think Moth is going to take you on as his apprentice, Impa! You're lucky, he's quite good looking."  
  
Impa poked her in the ribs with a smile, dually wondering with delight at the Sage's nerve to listen to their whispers. Moth seemed to notice they were being eavesdropped on and flashed a grin to Impa. She smiled in return, feeling a lot better now she would stay with Moth.  
  
Eventually Zelda nodded, came back over to Impa and hugged her. She beckoned to Saria, then flashed a Deku Nut to the soil and vanished. Saria disappeared in the same instant and the glade was silent. Moth raised a brow at Impa, "Want to learn how to do that first?"  
  
Impa nodded quickly. Moth reached in a pocket and showed Impa a small leather bag full of seeds. "Take 'em, Princess. When the time comes, grab one, hold the clearest picture in your mind of the exact place you'd like to end up, then crack the nut on the ground. If you're concentrating hard enough, you should end up where you wanted to be."  
  
"What happens if you're not concentrating hard enough?" asked Impa, who liked to know the risks.  
  
Moth smiled wryly, "That depends. Some lesser-trained Sheikah have ended up in Termina; others - who knows."  
  
"Did they get back OK?"  
  
"Eventually."  
  
Impa stared hard at the innocent little bag, then accepted it and tied it to her waistband. Moth looked her up and down critically. "You're going to need some new gear, I'm afraid. You'll have to come with me to Kakariko. My mother can kit you out - she got Zelda's clothes for her. Ever been there before?"  
  
Impa nodded. Moth grinned, "See you there!" He flashed a nut to the soil and was gone.  
  
Impa stood uncertainly for a little while. Just to be on the safe side, she stared around her and memorised the exact place in the glade she stood now, for a return journey in case it all went horribly wrong. Then she took a deep breath, clutched a nut tightly, and tried to hold a picture of the village in her mind. She'd only been once, and the picture was fuzzy at the edges. Fara whispered in her head, ~Concentrate, little one. You can do it!~ Impa willed the picture clear and threw the nut to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Impa opened her eyes. She was standing under a twisted tree in the middle of a gently sloping patch of grass. A bold Cucco pecked at her boot. ~You made it, Impa!~ cried Fara joyfully. Impa looked up from the bird to see Moth standing on the grass near her, a smile on his ashen features. "Well done! And not even trained properly either! You'll make a fine Sheikah, Impa, my lass." Impa managed a grin before the tiredness and grief and pain of what had happened that day finally caught up with her little body. Moth caught her as she fell to her knees, sobbing quietly in half-sleep. . .  
  
*** 


	8. Sage of Water

((Disclaimer: Zelda chars not mine, everyone else is. :P ))  
  
SAGE OF WATER ~Whilst soft-spoken Moth was instructing Impa in the ways of the Sheikah, a far harsher conversation was taking place in the Zora River. . . ~  
  
"Stop treating me like I've only just grown my head fin!" screamed Ruto.  
  
"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop behaving like one!" her father roared. "You will go and feed Lord Jabu Jabu, as you have done since being able to swim. And as all other Princesses have before you!"  
  
Ruto groaned loudly, splashed up the slope and past her father's enormous bulk. She couldn't resist tripping over his long robe on purpose, taking the opportunity to curse noisily. The King sighed and listened to his daughter disappear down the passage. As an afterthought, he bellowed, "And from this day until two months have passed, you may not leave these waters!"  
  
Ruto stormed up the steps to the altar and flung two fish and a squid in front of the cavernous mouth of the great whale. He opened his jaws wide and swallowed them whole, resuming his sleep. Jabu Jabu slept more and more often these days. In a fit of frustration at the punishment from her father, she seized a pot and smashed it on the stones. The pot shattered, and she heard an echoing bawl from the tunnel, "Three months!" The Princess swore again, louder than before. "Four months!" from the tunnel.  
  
"Urgh!" Ruto threw herself down and felt the hard necklace around her neck slap her on the cheek. She grabbed it and ripped the thing off, staring through angry tears at the jewel that gleamed within a coral binding. This sliver of the Zora's Sapphire was supposed to bind her to her husband. But nooo, high and mighty mister "Hero of Time" had to go and save the world, leaving her, his fiancée, stuck in this watery prison with a huge squid of a father. And to top it all, after a fling with the farm girl, he marries the Princess of Hyrule! Where in the waters did that come from?!  
  
Still clutching the broken necklace, Ruto got up and skilfully climbed the high gate that separated the fountain of the fish Lord from the river. She leapt from the top in a neat dive and entered the river at the bottom of the waterfall with barely a splash. Who wants to stay in the damned Domain anyway?  
  
Ruto sank underneath the water and swam strongly with the current. Moonlight glistened in each ripple. She was surprised to find an Octorok raise its slippery head as she approached, but quickly submerge.  
  
Ruto screamed in a cloud of bubbles as strong hands gripped her shoulder and head fin and hoisted her unceremoniously from the river. She kicked and wriggled, but her attacker threw her onto the grass and held a broadsword to her throat.  
  
"Tut tut tut, Highness. I thought you were grounded. What were his words? 'You may not leave these waters'?"  
  
Ruto gasped in indignation, "How did you know?"  
  
Kiren sniggered, "Sound carries in this night air, milady. I am sorry to have grabbed you so. Such rude treatment of a Princess deserves punishment, don't you think?"  
  
"You're patronising me," spat Ruto. She was suddenly aware she wasn't wearing much. It was ritual to feed Lord Jabu Jabu stark naked.  
  
Kiren had noticed this also.  
  
Ruto had noticed that the Gerudo was dressed in tight clothes, had long hair like Link's, and appeared to have great skill with a blade. He also bore the mark of the Triforce on his left hand.  
  
Kiren let the sword drop from her throat and reached out an arm to lift her up. He had removed his gloves, and her skin was cold and moist to touch.  
  
Ruto allowed him to stand her upright, and he kept hold of her arm as they stared into each other's eyes. Kiren's an intense blue and Ruto's a watery silver.  
  
Kiren was about to pull her closer when a furious shout rang from the waterfall, "Ruto! Where in the name of Jabu are you?"  
  
Kiren yanked her arm and pulled her with him, through the gateway that marked boundary of the Zora River and out onto the Field. The air was cool, and chilling to Ruto's wet skin. The sensation of the grass beneath her running feet was disgusting.  
  
Kiren led her along the river until a dark brown horse came into view near the stone bridge. The beast had been terrified into submission by the owner, and Kiren gave her a rough boost into the saddle. He leapt up behind her, grabbed the reigns, yanked the horse about and spurred the frightened stallion forwards into a gallop.  
  
Kiren was holding Ruto in his arms! Nothing could be better!  
  
Ruto was being held by the Gerudo! Nothing could be better!  
  
The moon was still high as Kiren pulled the horse to a walk outside the Gerudo Valley entrance. They clattered up the red rocks and halted just before the bridge. Kiren couldn't resist whispering to the Princess, "I broke that bridge once. Do you know how old I was?" Ruto shook her head, and her head fin brushed against his chest. He smirked, "I was not even a year old."  
  
Ruto turned, "Really?"  
  
Kiren nodded.  
  
The horse clopped across the bridge with wide eyes - it was afraid of heights. Only the threatening presence of its master on the saddle kept it moving at all. Kiren leapt easily from the saddle and helped the Princess down too. She shivered, although the sounds of the river running far below in the gorge comforted her a little.  
  
Kiren poked his head inside the tent and, finding it deserted, led Ruto inside. They sat on the pile of furs and blankets and talked for a long time. When Kiren told her, with great enthusiasm exactly how he had killed Link, Ruto could not stop laughing. Kiren looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just." she broke into giggles again. Kiren would normally have slapped any woman who infuriated him so, but there was something about the stroppy Princess that stayed his hand. So he waited, uncharacteristically patient. Eventually her laughter subsided and she was able to speak again, "Forgive me. . . Did you know I was engaged to that arrogant blondie?"  
  
Kiren's eyebrows made a bid to escape his brow into the heavens, "Really? But now, I guess you are single?" he said slyly.  
  
Ruto nodded, catching his hint, and edged closer to him on the blanket. He slipped a strong arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against his chest, running a hand through his long red hair. He ran his fingers down her cheek and tilted her head upwards towards his.  
  
"What's your name?" she whispered in the pause between kisses.  
  
"Kiren."  
  
"Kiren," she repeated, savouring the syllables.  
  
***  
  
Kiren awoke to pale morning light streaming through the open flap of the tent. He and Ruto had fallen asleep, and her head still rested across his chest. Nothing had happened; he was slightly disappointed. The previous love of his life, Katin, was forgotten in the presence of the Zora. Her elegant form was still unclothed; he watched her as she shivered a little. With a tenderness he never knew he possessed, the Gerudo thief tugged a silk blanket across her trembling body, and her shuddering stopped. She stirred, and Kiren placed another gentle kiss on her brow. It amazed him that he, a man of such strength and power, could be so caring. He scrambled quickly out into the morning light.  
  
Ruto's pearly eyes flickered open, and she sat up slowly. "Kiren." The Gerudo crawled over from the entrance flap where he had been sitting and sat beside her. She nuzzled into his firm body and pressed her broken necklace into his fist, "Take it. Do you promise to be mine forever, my love?"  
  
Kiren looked from the pendant to her features and nodded, "Of course, my Princess. . ." He kissed her once more and then moved back to the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the Kokiri Forest. Ruto, I need you to keep Zelda at bay. She will be looking to round up the Sages and kill me." Ruto nodded and watched longingly as Kiren swept out of the tent. She waited a suitable interval, shrugged off the blanket, exited the tent and dropped into the gorge.  
  
She fell a long long way before the waters rose to meet her and welcomed her back into their smooth silkiness. She swam swiftly, working with the current as she had done in the River, until she came out into the vast expanse of water known as Lake Hylia.  
  
The Princess had absolutely no intention of staying in the tent - not even for her new fiancée. Zoras were meant to be in the water, and besides, her skin wrinkled if she spent to longer time on land.  
  
***  
  
The forest where the Goddesses dwelt had been silent for a long while now Farore was missing. Nayru and Din had kept their vigil over the Seeing Pool, keeping watchful eyes of blue and red on the events below in Hyrule.  
  
As Ruto leapt from the gorge edge, Nayru stood up, startled, "Din, this is getting worse. If you go for the Gerudo and try to restrain him, I'll get Ruto." Her sister nodded quickly and the two of them vanished in separate flashes of Deku Nut.  
  
***  
  
Ruto was about to propel herself forwards when there was a splash from behind her. She flicked herself about and saw another Zora woman in the water behind her. She was dressed in a short, close-fitting robe of saffron; a small seashell adorned her head fin. Ruto scowled, thinking she was one of her people, "What are you doing here? Did father send you to find me? Tell him I don't want to come back; I'm never coming back, okay?"  
  
Nayru fixed the Princess in her gaze, "I am not one of your people, Ruto."  
  
Ruto was about to blurt 'Just who are you then?' but realisation dawned, and she performed a Zora bow, only possible in the water. "Goddess of Wisdom, why have you come to me?"  
  
"To see if I can knock some wisdom into your water-logged brain. Can you not see the Gerudo in black is an evil man? He will do worse to the Zora's Domain than Ganondorf ever did if he succeeds with his plans to take over Hyrule. And what will become of you then? Your father? Your entire race?"  
  
Ruto looked intently into the Goddess's unflinching stare, "I don't believe you. You Goddesses think you're so high and mighty, 'Oh, lets go and try to break up the Gerudo and the Zora', 'What a funny couple', hah! Push off Nayru. Don't get involved with what is none of your business. Kiren would never betray me."  
  
Nayru winced inwardly at the Zora's harsh words, but she kept her cool, "I would say the same to you, 'Princess'. Keep your fins out of what is way above your silly head. I would have thought a daughter of a King would know some manners; evidently being engaged to a Thief has swept them away. Watch your tongue, your highness. Soon enough it may land you in more trouble than you can swim out of."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Nayru dived and vanished from view, leaving a seething Ruto treading water. She screamed to the still morning air, "You are just upset about him killing Link! What use was that overconfident twit anyway? Everyone knows he used the Sages' powers to defeat Ganondorf! He was just a useless good-looking wimp!"  
  
There was silence in the Lake - the Guay settled on the roof of the Lab left in a flapping of black wings. Ruto found herself alone amid the calm water, shaking with rage.  
  
Nayru appeared again before her, equally furious. Ruto only had time to raise her hands to her face as the body of the Zora shone with an intense light, and then all was blackness. . .  
  
The Zora Princess's body floated to the surface. Nayru glared at her, then gave her limp form a slight push, so it drifted towards the island at the centre of the Lake. The Goddess dived once more and sank from the lands of Hyrule, leaving an unconscious Ruto alone in the water.  
  
***  
  
Din managed to appear in the Field outside the Kokiri Forest just as Kiren was dismounting. "You again!" he growled, reaching for the broadsword strapped to his back. Din marched straight up to the Thief and grabbed his broken wrist roughly. He had strapped it up himself. Kiren winced very slightly. Din yanked his wrist in a nauseating twist; this time the Gerudo gave a moan of pain. His right hand closed about the sword hilt, but Din seized his fist with her free hand and shoved, and Kiren's fist connected with the back of his head.  
  
Din rolled the unconscious Gerudo into a bush with her foot. She pulled the horse's saddle and bridle off and gave it a forceful push in the direction of the Ranch. The horse took the hint and bolted across the grass. Din thought for a few minutes, then strode over to the Thief, drew his broadsword, thrust the upper part of the blade into the grass, and threw her weight against the hilt. The blade snapped cleanly. Din vanished the piece not attached to the hilt with a complicated hand movement, and then stealthily replaced the other half back in the scabbard.  
  
"Hah."  
  
*** 


	9. The Light Side

((For disclaimer, see previous chapter. Actually, I don't know why anyone would be so bothered if a writer didn't put a disclaimer, since everyone knows Zelda characters belong to Nintendo and this is a site for FAN fiction, etc, etc, etc. . . There. That's my rant over with; I shall now continue writing. *Ahem* :] ))  
  
THE LIGHT SIDE  
  
Din appeared back at the pool first, and settled herself on her rock to wait. Since neither Nayru nor Din knew how to change the visions the pool of water showed, they were stuck with the scene of Moth and Impa.  
  
Eventually, Nayru arrived, looking flushed. Din slipped off the rock, "What happened? You look worn out."  
  
"I could kill Ruto!" stormed Nayru, "I hope I haven't, but wish I had. She's turned into such a prissy little fish!" Din thoughtfully concealed a smirk.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"A little shock wave. Nothing to bad, but it knocked her unconscious. You know what, Din, I couldn't resist giving her a little push further out into the Lake."  
  
Din's smirk returned, unhidden. Nayru grinned as well, "What did you do to the Gerudo?"  
  
Din looked at her fingernails, "Oh, just knocked him out with his own fist, released his horse and snapped his broadsword, that's all. . ." Nayru laughed and was relieved that the punishment she gave to Ruto wasn't the worst between them. Din added, "The little bugger went for me as well, you know! Hand on the hilt and everything."  
  
"You should have heard what Ruto was screaming. . . Actually, you'd probably have killed her on the spot."  
  
"Why, what did she say?"  
  
"Along the lines of: Link was a big sissy, you're trying to break me and Kiren up, I hate you, you loved Link."  
  
Din's jaw dropped. "What's happening down there?! Nobody believes us Goddesses anymore. Nayru," Din touched her sister's wrist, "What will happen to us if they stop believing?"  
  
Nayru shrugged, a worried look on her face. "Who knows . . . I suppose we will simply cease to exist. . ."  
  
Din looked horrified, so Nayru added quickly, "But that won't happen until every single Hylian stops believing in us. Kiren believes in you - I saw it in his eyes. Princess Impa believes in Farore, and Zelda believes in me."  
  
"So life flows on, and we survive," murmured Din.  
  
She shook herself out of her reverie, "So, how do we change this vision, then?" Experimentally, she brushed the water with her dark skinned hand. A little mist of steam rose from the pool, and to her surprise, the vision she wanted appeared on the surface. She and Nayru knelt to watch. . .  
  
***  
  
Kiren awoke to a pounding headache and a sticky trickle running down his cheek. He groaned and tried to pull himself up, but, receiving a head full of leaves and branches, quickly slumped again. He brushed his face and gazed at his hand: blood. Abruptly, it all came back to him, and in a surge of rage he rolled out of the bush and into the grass. The back of his head was bleeding a little, and it ached to high heaven where he had inadvertently clubbed himself with the sword hilt. Apart from that, he seemed to be all right, minus the loss of his horse.  
  
Kiren struggled upright and, fighting the dizziness, stood. He staggered forwards a few paces, and then his sluggish brain leapt into action so suddenly that his vision clouded and he had to sit down again. He had been attacked by Din: he recognised the eyes that had burned into his own before he was knocked out. If Din had gone for him, then. . .  
  
Kiren was up and running before the pain in his head caught up. If anything happened to Ruto, he would die. His left hand, throbbing at the wrist where the Goddess twisted so viciously, clutched the sapphire pendant so tightly it dug into his skin, so tightly he drew blood without realising.  
  
He crossed the Field within 10 minutes, and, gasping with pain and tiredness, burst into the tent to find Ruto. . . gone. He crushed the panic and forced himself to think. ~Ruto is Zora, therefore, look in the water.~ He peered over the edge of the gorge. Normally he would have dived in, no questions asked. But the pain of his head wound was returning, and suddenly running around seemed much more appealing. Kiren gathered himself again and sped off in the direction of Lake Hylia.  
  
Leaping the two fences easily, the Gerudo forced himself up the steep slope and down the hill. He searched the Lake with his eyes and thought he saw a faint shape drifting near the centre. Without a thought as to how he would get back, whether he would get back, or even if it was even Ruto, he waded in and began to swim.  
  
Kiren swam tirelessly, ignoring the screaming in his muscles. He wouldn't admit it, but he was exhausted. Only the thoughts of loosing Ruto kept his legs kicking and his arms moving mechanically. After years and years of swimming, he finally reached the limp form in the water, and was relieved to find it was Ruto. He took her gently by the arms and towed her as carefully as he could to the nearest shore: the island in the middle.  
  
He dragged himself out and pulled Ruto up behind him. Her naked figure seemed perfect, too perfect. With a ball of leaden dread building in his stomach, Kiren bent over her and shook her shoulder. Her head lolled from one side to the other, but she did not stir. Kiren felt his breathing quicken; become panicky like the flight of a moth. His right hand shaking slightly, he felt her pulse and was rewarded by faint throbbing. She was alive. ~Think, Kiren, think. What were you taught?~ Suddenly, he remembered. He took a deep breath, gently covered Ruto's nostrils, placed his mouth over hers, and blew steadily.  
  
The life that had been slowly draining from Ruto's body leapt back with such a rush that she jerked, struggled upright, and vomited water all over herself. She gasped in horror at the mess she had created, and then her skin registered the gentle touch on her shoulders; her eyes realised Kiren's handsome face creased in worry inches from her own. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and then retched again, twisting out of his grasp and throwing everything up into the grass beside her. She felt his hand touch her back, comforting in an unconfident fashion. She was silent for a few moments, breathing great gulps of fresh Lake air. At last, she managed to whisper, "Thank you. . ."  
  
Kiren sat awkwardly beside her. Then he tugged her hand gently, "Maybe you should get a wash?" She nodded gratefully and splashed her face and body in the warm shallow water near the shore. Kiren watched her for a second, then sat beside her and began bathing the cut on the back of his head. Ruto looked up, and seeing what he was doing, winced, "That looks nasty. Would you like. . . I mean, can I bathe it for you?" Kiren nodded and turned so she could see. Ruto grabbed a handful of soft moss and soaked it in the water. Then she began swabbing the cut.  
  
A couple of minutes passed, and Kiren felt the pain lessen as Ruto worked. She finally finished, and flung the blood stained clump from her. Kiren turned slowly. Ruto met his gaze, and they kissed.  
  
***  
  
"Ruto!"  
  
Ruto snapped her head around, and saw one of her father's Zora attendants floating in the water. He looked furious. Kiren broke away and put a hand on his sword hilt, "What do you want?"  
  
The Zora waded ashore. He was clad in a long billowy tunic for modesty, clingy with wetness. A long knife was strapped to his back. "My name is Vada. You have kidnapped our Princess," his voice had the quality of ice: deceptively smooth but sharp, "I am here to bring her back."  
  
"No," retorted Ruto and Kiren, simultaneously.  
  
The Zora raised his eyebrows, "Princess, you do not wish to return?"  
  
"No. I love her, and she loves me!" snarled Kiren, putting a protective arm around Ruto's waist.  
  
"You do?" asked Vada. Ruto nodded. Vada smiled wryly, "Unfortunately, I am under strict orders to return her, love or no love. You are our Princess, Ruto. Think of what you have. Do not throw it away for the love of a thief." "You'll pay for that, fish!" growled Kiren, stepping in front of Ruto and drawing his sword. He realised something was wrong as his hands felt the weight of his weapon. He pulled the sword from the sheath on his back and stared in disbelief at the broken stump. His mind worked quickly, ~When I was unconscious. . . it must have been Din. . .~ His thoughts took form in a howl of fury, and Ruto stepped back, alarmed. His whole body quaked with his anger, and even Vada hesitated. Then he took out his knife and leered at the Gerudo, "Weaponless I see. Not the time to go trading insults, boy."  
  
Ruto felt a battle rise within her - whom should she help? The powers of the Water Sage soared through her blood, charging her for a fight. As Kiren circled, the useless stump of his sword held ready nonetheless, she knew she must do something. One would definitely kill the other - but which one?  
  
Kiren ducked Vada's first swing and back-flipped from the next. He managed to block the third with what was left of his sword, and the jolt sent splinters of pain into his injured wrist. His broken sword fell from his trembling hand as the pain shot through his arm. His head began to pound again, and Kiren felt a terribly powerful magic surface from the depths of his being and flood his arms and hands. Purple sparks danced across his fingers as he flexed them and formed claws, turning the greasy air until a pulsating irregular ball of darkness and purple hung, spinning gently, in the cage his fingers made. Vada stared for a second, then drew his arm back and prepared to sling his knife . . .  
  
Simultaneously, a sphere of compacted boiling water flew from Kiren's right and splashed, steaming, onto Vada's chest.  
  
As Vada screamed in pain, the knife falling from his flailing fingers, Kiren unleashed the energy with a roar, stepping forwards onto his left foot and launching the glowing ball with outstretched arms.  
  
Vada was dead before he could blink, a scorching burn across his chest, quivering steadily as the darkness took him. He crumpled and sprawled on the grass, little tendrils of purple smoke coiling from underneath his body. Kiren spat, and kicked him into the Lake where he vanished with barely a ripple.  
  
***  
  
Nayru let her concentration go with a sigh, "I was sure I had her then! She nearly aimed the wretched thing at Kiren!"  
  
Din leaned over the water, "Too bad for Vada. You know, Nayru, maybe we shouldn't try and change these events. . ."  
  
Nayru sighed again, "Maybe you're right. . ."  
  
***  
  
Kiren held Ruto as she sobbed. The Lake was unnaturally still, and the sun was sinking slowly. The sky was a vibrant red. "Ruto, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Kiren whispered, holding her tighter.  
  
Ruto sniffed, "It's alright, Kiren. You had to. If we are ever parted, I won't survive." She swallowed and composed herself. Kiren glanced around and saw, to his fury, two thin rope bridges spanning the water up to the island. In a fit of pique, he broke away from Ruto and clenched both hands.  
  
The snapping of ropes echoed in the evening air, and both bridges fell into the water with splashes, floating. "There. Now anyone else who wants to get to this island will have to swim like me," said Kiren darkly.  
  
Ruto looked up at him with a trace of her former smile, "So we will not be disturbed?" Kiren caught her drift and grinned in the twilight, and they lay together in the grass as the moon rose over the silent water.  
  
*** 


	10. Winter

((Disclaimer: See previous chapter.))  
  
WINTER ~Five years later.~  
  
"No, Impa, sight with both eyes!"  
  
"But Moth. . ."  
  
"No 'but's! Come on, two more shots. . ."  
  
Impa sighed and drew her arm back again, squinting determinedly down the length of the arrow. Moth stood behind her, observing her posture. In the five years of training he had given the princess, she had improved admirably. Her accuracy with the bow and arrow was unmatched; her skill with a long dagger near-perfect. Moth wouldn't admit it, but he had grown attached to the teenage princess in more ways that he would dare to tell her. It was winter, and the ground was compact and hard, frozen by the frosts. Pale sunlight streamed over the training ground of the Sheikah Village high in the Mountains, just beyond the Realm of Hyrule.  
  
Impa loosed off two more arrows in quick succession, each finding the targets pinned to the trees. Moth clapped softly. "Well done, lass. What do you fancy now?"  
  
The girl turned, long golden hair strung in a high ponytail glinting in the weak sun. "Spar with me."  
  
Moth smiled wryly and drew his sword from the sheath on his back: a thin bladed weapon that gleamed in the light. "As you command, your highness."  
  
Impa grinned good-humouredly as her long knife appeared in her hands; she crouched slightly and tensed, ready.  
  
Moth feinted to the right and lunged at her left. She was unfazed by the attempt to trick her, having noticed his balance shift to the left before he moved. She blocked it in a spin and brought her blade downwards. Moth dropped to one knee and parried gracefully. Impa sensed the challenge and dodged his next swing in a high back flip.  
  
Moth's eyes lit up, and he jumped high, twisted his body and vanished, appearing above the princess and dropping, sword outstretched. Impa somersaulted forwards to dodge and sprang up in time to block Moth's next strike and reply with three of her own in series. Moth parried all three, but his arm dropped slightly on the third block. Impa's left hand found the net coiled in her belt, and she flung it over the unfortunate Sheikah boy. The weights dropped to the grass, and Moth was covered in the mesh, laughing.  
  
"Well done again, Impa! Hey, nice idea to use the net. Now could you help me out?"  
  
Impa laughed in turn and gathered the net back up, folding it skilfully and replacing it at her belt. She extended a hand to Moth and helped him stand up. Their eyes met.  
  
Each ripped themselves from their thoughts and tried to speak at the same moment,  
  
"Impa. . ."  
  
"Moth. . ."  
  
Impa smiled shyly, "You first."  
  
"I was just going to ask if you feel ready enough to try. . . you know. Tackling your step-brother now?"  
  
Impa paused. She was ready physically. The lithe body underneath the tight black-blue Sheikah clothing was not the problem. The real problem had been growing in her mind over the last year. He was her step-brother. As evil as he was, despite the fact that he had murdered her father and tried to kill her, she couldn't kill him. They shared a mother. Actually she was in two minds, the one peaceful and unwilling, the other red with rage and eager. The training period had honed her skills, and also the anger against the Gerudo. In battle, it was not truly Impa fighting. Surely, once they got to fighting, she would be able to do it. . .  
  
She realised Moth was looking at her, and that she had taken too long over the question. His expression was sympathetic, as though he understood. He crossed the silver-white grass to the girl and took her into his arms.  
  
"Impa. . . I never told you what happened to my father, did I?"  
  
Impa shook her head. Moth continued,  
  
"He too was murdered. Killed by Ganondorf during the Reign of Evil so many years ago now. My mother tells me I have his looks, but I only have faded memories, like autumn mists. His name was Moth too. He and my mother tried to spirit Zelda away together. When Ganondorf discovered them, my father tried to hold him off. He never made his way out of the Castle."  
  
While Moth talked, a light snow had begun to fall from the pale grey skies. The fragile flakes settled on them both.  
  
Impa discovered she was holding Moth as much as he was holding her. They needed each other to fill each void in each heart. With Zelda and Moth's mother, Impa, mustering more magic to take down Kiren, whom did they have but each other?  
  
Moth appeared to be thinking along the same lines, for he let her out of his arms gently and spoke quickly and low, "Impa. . . We both have feelings for each other, but we cannot be together until Kiren is gone. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yes Moth, I understand." Impa swallowed the lump in her throat as a pleasant warm feeling spread from her face into the whole of her body, driving out the chill the snow was working on her.  
  
A cheerful voice made them both look up, and Fara danced out of the icy skies and circled around Impa's head twice. "I'm back!"  
  
Impa's face gained a smile, "Good! What did you find out, Fara?"  
  
The little fairy babbled excitedly, "Zelda, Impa and the other Sages are ready now! They say for you to move as quickly as possible. Did you know Kiren is with the Zora Princess Ruto?"  
  
Moth's eyes widened, "No, we didn't know that. We've had no news from the rest of Hyrule for five years. Has anything else happened?"  
  
"Kiren tried to take the Forest and enslave the Kokiri, but it didn't work. Saria turned all the Fairies against him, so he ran. They've made a base on the shores of Lake Hylia. He tried to get the Gerudo Warriors to help, and Nabooru managed to convince most not to go. But some did, including their sword mistress, Katin. Dear Impa, you have no idea how powerful that Thief really is! He killed a Fairy with a flick of his fingers, and knocked Mido out for three months! He's stronger than he ever was before!"  
  
Impa shuddered, "Has he made any moves elsewhere?"  
  
Fara took a deep breath, "Dodongo's Cavern has been infested again, so the Gorons are on the brink of starvation, and Kakariko is a mess of ReDeads, Poes, Wallmasters, Mummies, and all sorts of half-dead creatures! Only the Gerudo Valley and Zora's Domain are untouched. You really must move now. The five remaining Sages will sort out the problems elsewhere if you can take out Kiren, but we must strike together."  
  
Moth was silent for a moment, calculating. He raised his head and looked at Fara, "Where is Kiren now?"  
  
"At Lake Hylia. He thinks Ruto is with child, which, incidentally, she is. Curse that Zora! If she hadn't sided with the Thief we could have taken him without question! Instead, Zelda and Rauru stripped her of her powers in the hope it would tempt her back. Alas, no dice. She's smitten with Kiren."  
  
"So the bloodline will carry on?" said Moth, alarmed.  
  
"Looks like it. . ." murmured Impa, sadly.  
  
"Unless. . ." began Moth, then stopped at the horror of his own thoughts.  
  
"What?" demanded Impa.  
  
"Unless we. . . " Moth struggled for words, " 'Take her out too' , is what I was going to say, but that's out of the question. A Sage; a Princess. . . The cost would be too great."  
  
"Maybe we won't need too..." said Fara slyly.  
  
Impa turned to her sharply, "What have you seen?"  
  
"I looked ahead, and. . . well, let's say it would be easy for you to take the child."  
  
Impa's eyes lit up. Moth allowed himself a smile. "Alright. Shall we go and sort out this Gerudo Thief once and for all?"  
  
Impa licked her lips nervously, and the gesture made Moth's heart skip a beat, "Do you think I'm ready? From what Fara's said, maybe we need to train harder. . ."  
  
"Impa. . . you saw the Fairies in Hyrule before you came here, didn't you?" asked Fara  
  
"Of course," replied Impa, a little puzzled.  
  
"Well then. You have Nayru's Love - use it!"  
  
Impa smiled, "Thank you for your wisdom, Fara."  
  
"Hey, I'm the courage one, don't get us mixed up!" joked Fara.  
  
Moth and Impa dressed in the dark assassin colours of the Sheikah, black face wrappings hiding all but their eyes. Impa took her bow and quiver, a pouch-full of needles, her net and her dagger. Moth took only his long sword and a chain. He noticed Impa's questioning glance and grinned, "I intend to test myself." Impa did not point out the fact that he might not get the opportunity to learn from the confrontation.  
  
Her heart set fluttering as she and Moth grasped a Nut apiece and stared at each other for a moment.  
  
Impa saw a tall handsome young man, finely built and well suited to the close fitting attire of Sheikah. Strands of white hair fell over his intense red eyes, glowing in a pale, pale face.  
  
Moth saw an extraordinarily beautiful young woman, the curve of her hips and breasts setting his heart on fire. Strands of gold hair fell across her intense blue eyes, set like jewels in her tanned face, shining with anticipation.  
  
Simultaneously, both disappeared in flashes: Moth with a simple bend of one knee; Impa with a spin. Fara hung in the cold winter air for a moment, and then disappeared with a small shower of green sparkles, which settled over the snow and took root as the new grasses. . .  
  
*** 


	11. It Is Acomplished

((Disclaimer: See previous chapter. *Squeaks* Heeelp! I dunno if I can bear to write this, since I know exactly what will happen and it's not pretty... Anyway, enjoy! *Stares* Woah, 11th chapter?! Where in the name of Din did that little lot come from?! O.o; ))  
  
IT IS ACOMPLISHED  
  
Din got up from her position on her rock and stretched. "Here we go, Nayru."  
  
Nayru rose too and brushed off her robe. "We'd better get down there. I can watch from the Lake, and you could be a Gerudo in his army. Remember, Impa and Moth must do it alone. . ."  
  
Din nodded impatiently and both sisters vanished, leaving the pool silent in the forest. Time in Hyrule did not pass in the Realm of the Goddesses, and Din and Nayru had been sat beside the pool watching for significantly less time than Impa had trained, for example.  
  
***  
  
Moth and Impa stole across Hyrule Field by night, moving quickly and silently. Impa was strongly calm. Moth was his usual quiet self, but he was incubating a cold dread in his stomach. The young man led the way, and was glad he did not have to gaze upon his charge constantly. The temptation was too great.  
  
The grass was frozen; clouds smothered the moon and stars. The cold did not penetrate their skin-tight clothing, but Impa's cheeks stung with the chill. There was a wind blowing constant from the East, and the silvery patches of long grass dotted around the fields shivered.  
  
The Sheikah came up to the fences of Lake Hylia in the middle of the night. Silent as wildcats, they scaled the fences and kept to the darker shadows cast by the towering walls, slipping like shadows themselves through the passage and onto the brow of the hill that proclaimed entry to the Lake.  
  
The grass around the water's edge was alive with Gerudo: most talking animatedly inside tents pitched around campfires, their silhouettes standing out against the darkness of the night. From inside Impa's tunic, Fara whispered, "Never mind about them, find Kiren and Ruto."  
  
Impa nodded and whispered to Moth. They split up and circled the camp warily, keeping to the darkness.  
  
Impa crept to the Lab. Light beamed from the windows, and the Guay on the roof were silent in sleep. She glanced around, tiptoed to the door and listened. She heard a woman's voice talking excitedly, and a low man's voice in response. ~Bingo. . .~  
  
Moth finished his circle of the camp and slipped back over to Impa, who whispered, "They're in here." Moth gazed deep into her eyes for a moment, tossed his fringe from his eyes, and broke down the door.  
  
Kiren looked up first, his hands leaving Ruto's slightly protruding stomach and flying to his repaired broadsword. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Impa followed Moth into the room, a handful of needles in her closed first. The hatred rose in her blood, blocking all other emotions. Kiren's gaze fell on her, and he growled, "Ah, my step-sister. So nice of you to call." His sword came into his hands with a hissing noise. Impa tensed.  
  
Ruto backed away onto a table to watch, confidence in her beloved Gerudo apparent. Impa glared at her. "Wench," whispered Moth, and spat on the stones. There was poison in his voice, "You deserve better than a Thief for a husband."  
  
Ruto glared with more passion than Impa had ever seen, "Bad luck for you, Sheikah boy. I wish I had my powers back to exterminate you both. Neither of you will leave this alive."  
  
***  
  
Din appeared in a deserted tent, in full Gerudo garb. Immediately she was out and running over the grass, weaving in and out of the tents to the crooked brick building known as the Lab. The light from the candles inside fell through the open doorway, and she clearly heard Moth's insult. She quickened her pace.  
  
Nayru stood balanced perfectly on the ice of the Lake, and watched as Din flew up the camp. She came off the slippery surface and she and Din waited with bated breath at the open doorway.  
  
***  
  
Kiren stood motionless in the centre of the room, feeling the darkness he had cultivated rise within him. His sword was held out in front of him; the lamplight glinted off the blade.  
  
Moth drew his sword; it seemed delicate and frail compared to Kiren's thick blade. It sang as it came from the sheath, and the hairs on Impa's neck prickled. They faced off, gazes locked. Impa crept to Moth's left; aware Kiren would perceive all her movements. The same instant Moth leapt forwards with a cry, Impa threw her needles.  
  
Kiren's thigh became a pincushion - he had not counted on that. With a roar he blocked Moth's strike with a powerful upward stroke of his own, and Moth let the blow push him into a back flip. He landed neatly on a table. Kiren turned his attention to Impa and charged, but Moth threw a glass at the back of his head and it smashed against his neck, drawing blood.  
  
Kiren stumbled forwards, and Impa brought the bow up lengthways into his face. There was the sickening crack of breaking bone. Impa gasped as Kiren's head came up and he stared into her eyes, blood streaming from the wreckage of his nose.  
  
"Kill them, Kiren!" screeched Ruto from her table, and she would have shouted more if Moth hadn't overturned the desk with a heave. She crashed onto the floor amid shards of glass with a scream. Kiren was mad with rage. It overflowed in his blood and he thought only to kill the two Sheikah.  
  
Impa, caught off guard at the vision of horror in front of her, neglected to attempt to block the kick to her stomach, and as she bent double, winded, Kiren gave a double-fisted punch to the back of her head. She fell, her forehead smacked off the stone floor, and her world began to fade into the cruel darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Suddenly the darkness faded, and Impa came to. The world outside the red haze was perfectly still. She blinked stupidly, and found herself caught in the gaze of Din in Gerudo form. She smiled, "Feel your power, little one. . ." Impa felt the pain drain, the strength flow back into her muscles. She wiped the blood from her cheek and stood, "Din. . ."  
  
Din placed a finger to her lips and raised her right hand. A glowing beam of flames sprang from her palm and hit Impa squarely in the chest. Impa felt power burn up her arms and tingle in her fingers; she flicked her fingers and saw sparks of fire dance along her hands. She lifted her gaze to thank the Goddess, but Din had vanished, along with the red haze that stopped the Time.  
  
Moth was engaged in a furious sword fight with Kiren. Impa saw a weak spot in Kiren's unprotected back, and reached for an arrow. As she drew the string back however, the tension was leaving the bow instead of gaining, until suddenly the bow snapped at the centre, and the arrow fell, useless. Not to be put off, she used the anger for ammunition and, gathering her newly discovered magic, formed a fireball. She launched it across the room towards Kiren.  
  
This time, Kiren was ready. He turned in a kick, and the the fireball connected with the hard sole of his boot. Purple sparks glittered up his ankle, and the ball reversed and flew across the room toward Impa. She ducked not a moment too soon, and the projectile sparked off the wall and vanished in a small thunderclap. Moth took this opportunity to drop out of the way and join her at the far side of the lab, near the tank. They exchanged glances.  
  
They had forgotten about the Gerudo Army. . .  
  
Impa's eyes went wide in terror; Moth mouthed, "Come on. . ." and pushed her out of the lab, their soft shoes padding on the door lying on the floor. They ran to the nearest wall and crouched in the shadows.  
  
Impa stifled a scream. Moth looked up sharply and ran his gaze over the camp, which appeared to be in flames. He stood and went forwards a few paces to get a better look. In fact, a ring of burning grass encircled the tents, blocking entry and exit from the camp. Din reappeared at the doorway to the lab and winked at him. Moth opened his mouth to thank her, but. . .  
  
"MOTH!"  
  
Moth turned at Impa's scream and threw himself sideways as a curved sword sliced through the space in which he had stood. He recovered and stood, sword in hand.  
  
Katin, the Gerudo Sword Mistress and teacher of Kiren grinned savagely, the gesture making her look like a wild Wolfos. She flourished her blades and stood ready, weight on one foot, the other resting on the heel, leg outstretched. Her twin swords were held ready in typical Gerudo style.  
  
Moth tensed, taking up the Sheikah defence position. Impa saw there was nothing she could do in this fight: this was a fight between masters. Fara peeked out from her tunic, and Impa had an idea: ~Fara! Go help Moth, I can take Kiren!~  
  
Fara bobbed in agreement, ~Be careful, Impa. May you have courage. . little one.~ She shot off into the night. Impa crushed the shivering in her heart and sprinted back to the lab to take on Kiren once more.  
  
***  
  
Impa scaled the wall quickly and easily, and perched in the ledge of the tiny window. Kiren looked up from the tank of water where he had been trying to staunch the blood flow from his nose and growled. Ruto backed away from him and glared at Impa, "You witch! What has Kiren ever done to hurt you? Honestly, some people. . ."  
  
"Done? You want to know what he did to me?!" said Impa in a voice that was quiet, yet shook with anger, "He murdered my father."  
  
"As he murdered mine!" snarled Kiren, getting up and grabbing his sword.  
  
Impa sprang from the windowsill in a flying kick aimed at Kiren's chest. Kiren swung the blade and blocked the kick with the flat of it. The jar shot through Impa's leg, and she landed hard with a cry of pain. Kiren held the sword to her throat and grinned. Impa gathered herself and kicked out, hooking his knees and bringing him crashing down to his back.  
  
Kiren grunted in pain as he hit the hard stones and then gasped as the wind was knocked from him by Impa's spring. She jumped on his stomach, cat like, and chopped at his face and neck, her anger driving her to greater strength that she had ever experienced.  
  
Kiren struggled desperately as the blows rained on his broken nose, and tried to raise the sword. Impa sensed his intention and stamped down hard on his injured wrist. Bones splintered under her foot. Kiren shrieked like a ReDead, and Ruto screamed in rage. Impa paused in her attack as the broadsword fell from Kiren's stricken fingers and vanished with a sigh into the water of the diving tank.  
  
Impa was thrown from her step-brother as Ruto barrelled into her, screaming incoherently. She pinned the Sheikah girl and beat at Impa with her fists, but she was weaker with pregnancy. As Ruto flailed at her face like a stranded fish, Impa threw her knees up.  
  
Ruto sailed across the room and connected with the wall with a crack; her eyes rolled and fluttered shut in unconsciousness.  
  
Impa got up and winced at the pain in her right leg. Kiren was peering into the tank, and Impa saw her chance. Before he could turn, she took a deep breath, flew at him, and both tumbled into the water in a cloud of bubbles. . .  
  
***  
  
Moth placed both hands on his sword hilt and circled the Gerudo Warrior cautiously, sizing her up. She leered at him. He saw this as a challenge and leapt at her, his sword singing as it sliced through the air.  
  
Katin blocked his attacks skilfully, and trapped Moth's blade between her two. Moth struggled and twisted, but with a cry Katin swirled out of the deadlock; the momentum knocked the Sheikah to the hard frozen ground. He looked up quickly to see Katin run and launch herself at him, swords outstretched. He rolled and stood in one movement; Katin's swords sank into the earth.  
  
Katin yanked her swords free and prepared to bear down on the boy, but all of a sudden, a glimmering ball of light flew at her eyes and blocked her vision. She cursed and backed away, but still the thing persisted, crying out in high-pitched tones. She paused a moment, took careful aim, and hit the creature with a vicious backhand. It soared across the grass and slumped in a tiny heap.  
  
Moth shook the stars from his vision just in time to see Katin strike Fara. He swallowed the roar of anger and turned it into speed, running to Katin and thrusting and swiping his sword expertly. Katin parried with the same grace, and kicked out at Moth to push him back slightly, brought her hands together so her swords were as one, and swung at Moth's blade.  
  
Moth's sword snapped with a shower of sparks. He stared disbelievingly at the broken end. Katin smirked and drove her sword hilts into his stomach.  
  
Moth crumpled as the breath left his body, and Katin slashed at his exposed back. The blades tore through fabric and flesh, and two glistening gashes in the shape of an 'X' appeared in his back. Moth felt the intense sting as steel cut into his body, the coldness as the night air pierced his blood.  
  
The rage overflowed again, and Moth lashed out with his chain at Katin's waist. The bands of metal wrapped around the Gerudo's slim body twice around, and she cried out in pain as it cut into her. Moth yanked the chain in such a way that the Gerudo was thrown away fro him, and skidded along the grass on her back. Moth uncurled, and sprinted over. He stood a little way from the sword mistress as she got her breath back, letting the magic build in his chain. As she was about to rise, he whipped. Katin's right sword became entangled in the coils of Moth's chain, and as much as she gripped it, it came loose of her grasp and was in Moth's hand.  
  
Moth flung his broken sword from him and clenched the curved Gerudo sword in his right hand, the left hand holding the chain at the ready. Katin pulled herself up and they faced off again. She leapt at him, and they parried and struck again.  
  
***  
  
Impa and Kiren grappled with each other in the strange watery world of the diving tank. Impa slipped Kiren's grasp and kicked out, driving herself downwards. The broadsword glimmered at the bottom of the tank. Kiren was also kicking his way downwards.  
  
Each had forgotten about the other in the attempt to get the weapon. As they drew closer to the bottom of the tank, the shark in the cage flicked its tail and nudged the bars restlessly. Impa was tired: her leg was screaming where it had been jarred by Kiren's sword. Kiren however, drew on the dark power within him to dull the pains of his wrist and nose and pulled ahead of Impa's outstretched fingers. He was leaving a trail of blood in the water, and the shark tasted it and grew more agitated. Impa felt her lungs tighten, and a desire to open her mouth and breathe seized her; she kicked in panic and her eyes went wide as Kiren's hands reached for the sword. . .  
  
Nayru darted in the open door, deliberately standing on Ruto's fingers, and took a running dive into the tank. She twisted down, aiming in between the swimmers. As Impa gave in and opened her mouth, Nayru chanted something swiftly.  
  
Impa's in-breath did not bring drowning, rather a lungful of pure air. Nayru streaked between them and knocked into Kiren. He tumbled through the water, using his own powers to let him breath. Impa fought her way to the bottom of the tank and stood in the water, the bubbles drifting between them. Behind her, the shark swam impatiently. Nayru landed beside her, her clear eyes twinkled as she whispered, "I have made it so you may stand and breathe. Use your head, little one. . ." Then she was gone.  
  
Impa stood ready. ~Use my head? What did she. . .~ And then an idea came to her.  
  
Kiren made himself stand at the bottom, and a darkness came into the water where his boots touched the ground. He wheeled, in slow motion due to the thickness of the water, and saw the sword. He strode towards it, far too slowly for his liking.  
  
Impa paused until Kiren was very near the sword, a net and a nut held ready. In her right hand, she held the lever that would release the shark, and a nut of the pouch Moth had given her all those years ago. In her left she held the net. As Kiren reached for the blade, she threw the net. The force knocked him backwards. Kiren was stuck: trapped in the mesh, the sword on the outside and he on the inside. He cursed but his words drowned in the water.  
  
Impa grinned as he met her gaze, pulled the lever and vanished in a flash as she cracked the nut to the floor. The monstrous shark, suddenly free of captivity, was hungry. What was this strange creature in the tank? Its eyes rolled back in its head as it took a taster-bite of the flesh. It tasted the body fluids swirling in the water, and went crazy with blood- lust, ripping and tearing and biting at the only thing else in tank. . .  
  
Kiren's screams came to the surface in bubbles; Impa shuddered from the side of the tank where her nut had taken her. ~My half brother. . . I've killed my half-brother. . .~  
  
Her mind darted back to the present, and she burst outside.  
  
~Moth. . .~  
  
***  
  
Moth felt strange. There was something seeping through his veins, an odd coldness that slowed his movement. The slashes across his back burned. In a last effort, he lashed out with the chain, entrapping Katin's wrist that held the sword. She gasped in indignation and tried to pull free. Moth executed a high kick to her wrist that sent her sword flying. He stared into her eyes with a grim smile, and slashed her stomach.  
  
Katin crumpled in agony, and Moth let the chain fall from his hand as she fell to the grass. He kicked her as she rolled in pain, and she grunted, "Maybe you've finished it, boy, but I'm taking you with me." She coughed, and bright blood dribbled down her chin onto the frost-covered grass.  
  
"What?" demanded Moth. He dropped to one knee and grabbed the Gerudo's shoulders.  
  
She grinned her last, "My blades are poisoned. One slash is all it takes. I'll see you on the other side, Sheikah."  
  
The blood burbled from her mouth as she died. Moth pushed her lifeless body down the slope with a defeated sigh.  
  
***  
  
Impa ran across the grass, her hair coming free from its binding and streaming in the wind. "Well done Moth! We did it!"  
  
Moth shuddered, sitting back on his knees. The coldness made sense now. The feeling had gone from his feet, and the numbness was creeping up his legs. When it reached his heart, he would die.  
  
Impa ran up to him, "Moth, what's wrong?" Moth pulled off his face wrappings, his deathly pale skin gleaming with sweat. His eyes had lost their intensity and were a dull red, scarily alike to the liquid staining the frozen white grass. They had fought through the night, and finally the cloud had broken and pale sunlight came through the clouds. The Gerudos had perished in the fires, or had escaped and ran. The sky was a vibrant red.  
  
"Moth. . . What is it?" Impa sank to her knees and put her arms around him. Moth gasped as Impa touched the slashes on his back.  
  
"Don't! Impa, listen. Her blades were poisoned, and I have two slices in my back. There is nothing you or I can do. . ."  
  
Fara finally recovered and floated dazedly over, ~What's wrong?~  
  
Impa could not speak; her eyes burned into Moth's with such disbelief and sorrow it was all he could do to not break down. Instead, he raised a shaking hand and stared into her eyes. His fingers ran down her chin, and tilted her mouth towards his as his other hand came up and embedded itself in her hair, working the soft curls with his long fingers.  
  
Some people say the first kiss is the most amorous and most passionate. Some people say the last before we leave the world surpasses any other. But to have a first and a last kiss at the same time. . . that is true ecstasy. Impa and Moth were locked together for what seemed like eternity.  
  
Impa broke away to whisper desperately, "This can't be true. . . Maybe it's not deadly. . .Maybe. . ."  
  
Moth slumped forwards with a wry smile and Impa grabbed his arms to stop his toppling over, "The numbness is in my stomach. When it reaches my heart. . . Impa. Before I die I want you to know," he took a sharp breath in. Impa jumped; her breathing quickened in her pain and fear.  
  
His voice dropped to a heavy, low tone, "I will always love you."  
  
Impa's eyes filled with tears that overflowed and chased themselves down her cheeks. Her voice barely held, "M-moth, I will always love you too. I will never love another. I swear it by Nayru's Love."  
  
Moth touched her wet face again, tenderly, his touch infinitely gentle. Impa, her chest shaking with the sobs that she was holding inside, shifted so that he was not in such an awkward position. She ran her hands through his long hair, speaking haltingly, "I. . . I wish you could have. . . entered me. . ."  
  
"Do not desire such things. There will be others. It was not meant to be," murmured Moth, pressing himself against her. She could feel his quivering muscles as the poison drew closer to his heart, "I am happy that you are pure."  
  
Impa said nothing - what could she say?  
  
His breathing grew shallow. His red, red eyes fluttered shut, as his chest froze with a last short intake of air.  
  
Impa was simply silent, staring at Moth's limp form. He seemed more perfect in death, and the tears flew swiftly down her cheeks in her unspoken sorrow.  
  
The sky had clouded gently, and fine snowflakes spiralled down. The breeze swirled the snow, and Moth's hair and skin melted with the whiteness of the world, his body and Impa's standing out with dark Sheikah clothing. The tears on Impa's cheeks threatened to freeze. The cold of the snow pierced her clothing, and the cold of the events chilled her soul.  
  
Her head dropped forwards onto her chest as her hair came down like a veil and clung to the wetness on her face in the wind, and she toppled over into the harsh grass, sobbing and sobbing wretchedly until she was sure her heart would split in half. . .  
  
*** 


	12. Temple of Time

((Disclaimer: see previous chapter.))  
  
THE TEMPLE OF TIME  
  
There was a change in the air, and Impa lifted her head. Her hair blew from her face as Farore resumed her shape, standing tall over the anguished girl.  
  
"Impa. . ."  
  
Impa stared deep into Farore's green eyes. Eyes that to her surprise shed bright tears of silver.  
  
"Impa. . .this was my fault. These whole events: they were of my brainchild. Highness, you have my permission to hate me with all your heart for what I have done to you. . ."  
  
Impa stared. She couldn't help it. The Goddess of Courage, her fairy partner, had betrayed her? She had been set up to go through all this pain?  
  
The events of the day had been building within her, and finally, they overflowed. She pushed past Farore's caring arms and tore across the grass, leaving light footprints in the melting frost. The blood from her fight stained her cheeks, her hair flying free and wild. Across Hyrule Field she ran, through the still-sleepy Castle Town and up the steps into the Temple of Time where she collapsed in front of the altar and wept.  
  
***  
  
Morning came and went, as did afternoon. The moon crawled up into the sky shedding eerie silvery light over the still land of Hyrule.  
  
Zelda strode quickly through the marketplace. A nervous urchin peered at her from around a corner, but the queen was too busy to offer the child shelter. Her strides carried her into the recluse and to the great doors of the Temple. She tried to push the door open, but it was barred from the inside. She sighed gently and endeavoured to call through the wood softly, "Impa. . . Impa, honey, it's me. Let me in, please. . ."  
  
The doors remained silent as stone. Zelda sighed again, and her breath clouded in front of her in the cold night air.  
  
Inside, Impa listened. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying, and she had not yet changed out of her bloodstained clothes. She didn't want to see anyone, not even her mother. Inside in the coolness of the Temple was where she wanted to be, not outside where restless spirits roamed. She sank against the altar where the Spiritual Stones glimmered in the moonlight and hugged her knees in her sadness.  
  
There was a change in the air again, and Impa's gaze lifted from her torn knees to see not Farore, but Zelda, half in Sheikah dress, half robes. Zelda sank to the floor beside her daughter and embraced her gently. Impa's tears returned and she sobbed into Zelda's shoulder, "I killed him, mother. I did it, and I should feel happy, but instead I feel wretched. Moth is dead too, the Gerudo Sword Mistress had poisoned blades. I loved him, mother, and he's gone. Both of them are. But I won't miss Kiren, and Moth has left a hole in my heart. . ."  
  
Zelda hugged her daughter and then took her hand in both of hers, "Impa, love, get some sleep. I know you fear the night," she added swiftly as Impa opened her mouth to protest, "but I have a capsule that will give you easy dreams. Sleep, my daughter. I will return for you in the morning. I'll see you are not disturbed."  
  
She pressed a hard pellet into Impa's palm, stood back, and vanished, without the flourish of the nut but simply, in the way only true Sheikah can.  
  
Impa stared hard at the little pill and then swallowed it without a word. The world that was shattered through the tears that nestled in her eyes became fuzzy and soft, and soon she felt her eyelids droop and her body sink slowly in slumber. . .  
  
~*~ Impa stood on a vast plain, grass spreading in every direction. The sky above was an lurid blue, and an unfelt wind moved the longer stalks. She walked forwards and was surprised to see a small pool of water, glinting in the sunlight. She came closer, and saw a fairy dancing in the air above the water. The creature saw Impa and spoke to her, "I'm sorry, your highness. I'm terribly, terribly sorry. But you understand, don't you? You understand that if I hadn't done it, you would still be the little Princess? Don't you?"  
  
Impa wanted to say more to the little fairy, but she vanished in a shower of glistening dust. As the clouds cleared, a tall young man with shoulder length white hair and deep red eyes appeared. Impa cried out, but her voice failed her. Moth smiled faintly and spoke to her in the same gentle voice that she remembered, "Impa... my love, I will find a way back to you, I promise. I chose not to become a ghost, because spirits and the living cannot be united. So I linger between the darkness and the light. Maybe the Goddesses will take pity..."  
  
Impa wanted to feel his touch again, and so ran towards him. He opened his arms for her but she passed through him. He turned with a sad smile, "See? It is not possible. That is no existence. I must go, my princess. Wait for me..."  
  
"No! Stay with me! I can't exist without you!" Impa cried, but her voice did not sound. Instead, the world turned red as Moth's image faded, and the terrifying image of Kiren, glaring with his nose smashed and bloody, loomed out of the grass. Impa screamed... ~*~  
  
The princess awoke to a scream echoing around the chamber of the Temple. After a second, she realised it was her own. She pulled herself upright against the altar and shivered. The Spiritual Stones gleamed.  
  
Impa scrambled away from the altar as the Stones shone intensely for a moment. There was a burst of pure light, and the shining figures of the Goddesses stood in front of their respective Spiritual Stones. Nayru immediately went to the distressed girl and helped her upright. Impa stood and waited for them to speak.  
  
Nayru went back to her position and nodded at Farore, who spoke, "Princess Impa. We realise you have suffered terribly through no fault of your own."  
  
"You spoke to me in my dream, didn't you? You said I would understand why I went through all this," said Impa, her voice level.  
  
Farore nodded, "Do you?"  
  
Impa bowed her head, "Yes... I understand. If I hadn't been faced with all those events, I would never have matured enough to be able to successfully rule these lands. My father... he was destined only to retrieve the Triforce and banish Ganondorf. I know now that Fate exists: we play our parts and are then extinguished like the candles that light my chambers. Kiren could not be allowed to live: he would have upset the balance."  
  
Farore smiled sadly, "You missed someone."  
  
"Because I don't understand why he died, that's why," whispered Impa. She bent her head further to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes.  
  
Din left her place and, as Farore had done five years ago, tilted the girl's chin up with her strong hand. The fiery gaze of the Goddess burned her tears away. Din placed a hand on her shoulder briefly, and then strode back to her place. Impa swallowed.  
  
Farore spoke again, "We have a proposition, your highness. Because you surpassed our intentions with your courage, strength and wisdom, we will grant you a wish."  
  
Impa could hardly form the words, "Moth... can you bring him back?"  
  
Now Din smiled sadly, "Raising the dead is not our domain..."  
  
Nayru cut in, "However, we might be able to compromise..."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Impa, the disappointment seeping away.  
  
Farore tilted her head to the side as Nayru spoke to her mind, and then turned to Impa once more, "For the season when the world is covered by snow and frost, the son of the Shadow Sage will again walk this earth. When the buds are bursting, and the bees are working, and the leaves are falling, he will remain in the Spirit World. You may meet in dreams at those times, but the Winter is yours together."  
  
Impa had not words enough to thank the Goddesses; instead she fell to her knees and bowed her forehead to the floor. Farore beamed and strode to her, picked her up from the ground, and embraced her. Impa smelt her scent, pine needles and clean earth, and felt the warm softness of her hair brush her cheeks. Farore drew back and kissed her cheek gently, "Go well, Princess of Hyrule. May your reign be long and prosperous." The Goddesses faded.  
  
*** 


	13. Epilogue

((Disclaimer: see previous chapter.))  
  
EPILOGUE ~Several months later~  
  
Impa stood in the castle gardens. A light snow blew around her delicate form, and the pale coloured robes flapped gently in the wind. The thin band of gold in her hair gleamed in the weak sunlight that trickled through the trees. A serving girl hovered nearby.  
  
Hyrule had been cleaned up considerably since the battle with Kiren. The Lake's grass had re-grown, the Gerudos had appointed a new sword mistress and leader, and the Gorons once more had access to the Cavern.  
  
Impa and Moth had been married soon after the events, and the time they spent with each other on their honeymoon was the best time Impa had ever experienced. She rubbed slightly at the large bump in her belly where their children grew. One of the serving women at the Castle had assisted enough women through the child-bearing to know that Impa would give birth to twins when she came to term, and the Princess could hardly wait until as the weeks slipped away.  
  
Moth crept out of the orchard and slid his arms around his wife affectionately. He was clad in a long tunic of the same pale shades, and Impa smiled, taking his hands and placing them on her enormous stomach. Moth explored his children tenderly, and feeling one of them kick, gave a short soft laugh. Impa nestled her head against his chest, and he brought his head down to kiss her.  
  
"I always feel warm when I think of winter..." she murmured quietly.  
  
"So do I, my love. So do I... "  
  
He slipped from her back and went to her front, placing his hands back upon his children, delighting in their touch and movement. Impa pressed her hands over his, and their eyes met, red and blue. The snow swirled around them...  
  
*** 


	14. Poem

((Adapted from a Cara Dillon/Sam Lakeman song for Impa II for Moth of the  
Shadow. May his soul ever live in her heart, and in the snow and ice of  
winter.))  
  
I will not forget all the things I haven't said yet  
And so I'll wait.  
Like water thrown on water, it's always hard to tell  
Just where it ends.  
Getting ready to be stung, there's sweetness to  
Every blow.  
Broken bridges, wish I could lie down,  
Freedom angels come and save me now...  
So I lost a fortune and found it in a glade,  
Trees and branches led me straight to him.  
Oh my love, our living caused us pain.  
Oh the breeze, will your words call me again?  
Will we learn to wait until tomorrow?  
Not knowing where we'll go...  
Broken bridges, selfish now it sounds,  
Thirsty whispers told me to find out.  
Well I tried to stay until the summer came,  
Winter madness running through my veins...  
Oh my love, your freedom causes us pain.  
Oh the breeze, your words call me again.  
We will learn to wait until the winter.  
Knowing where we'll go... 


End file.
